


Urges

by Ryousake



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryousake/pseuds/Ryousake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has the urge to do something naughty. Ishida teases and eggs him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ichigo POV

**Author's Note:**

> A similar thing actually happened to me. It’s quite funny actually. I have this theory from research that a lot of the guys that are slim, but not necessarily skinny, have huge dicks.
> 
> Disclaimer: Keep in mind that this story has extreme exaggeration. As much as I would love to do sadistic things to Ishida and Ichigo, they aren’t mine. Oh how I would love to watch them squirm. *Evil laughter*
> 
> Soundtrack option: I’m going to suggest you listen to ‘Radiohead – You’ when you read this. It’s the perfect mood setter (in my opinion).
> 
> Fair warning: This is an old story I posted on fanfiction, but I've been requested by some of my readers to post it here. It's going to take some time to get all my stories (embarrassing or not) over to this website.

I fucking hate having cravings and urges. I can take cravings ‘cause most of them are for food, but this urge, this sick demented urge that goes against my whole being, has now consumed my thoughts.

The first thing that runs through my mind when I wake up each morning is: I want to give Ishida a blowjob. 

Fucked up, ain’t it? 

I’m not gay, but now I’m practically drooling over some guy’s crotch. It’s disgusting and appalling. In my 15 years of living I have never thought that maybe I’d like to suck cock. It’s just wrong. Wrong I say!

What brought on this urge, you ask? One day about a month ago, at lunch on the roof, I just happened to glance at Keigo’s crotch, just comparing it to mine. Guys do that right? Then I, for once, glanced at Ishida’s. That was the wrong thing for me to do because all I could do was stare. His ‘bulge’ was HUGE. I can’t see how people couldn’t be ogling his large dick as he walks around in school. Well that’s what I was doing and he caught me, and I swear it fucking twitched. 

Then he whispered what would make me scream and nearly throw myself off the roof. 

“Hey Ichigo, it likes you.” He deadpans with an evil, evil glint in his eye. 

So, I screamed and ran to Rukia who just looked like I was crazy, which I may very well be.

It was at that moment, I realized I loathed Ishida. Yeah sure he may be my friend, but friends don’t try to seduce each other with their large dicks! For the rest of that week, I avoided him unless we had to kill a hollow. Hell, I’m surprised no one found me in my bathroom naked, in the shower, crying in a corner in fetal position.

But that’s not all. No then we have the gym class incident.

Ah, gym class, a class for all who go to high school; loathed by nerds, loved my athletes. I personally enjoyed this class until shower-time one day. I’m not one to look at guys showering because again, I’m not gay, but since the rooftop incident I’ve been (unobtrusively) contrasting and comparing. Well, Ishida was showering as I walked by and I nearly died. Apparently what I saw on the roof was him in normal, flaccid form. In the shower, he was only half hard and I’m pretty sure he was the size of my arm. 

He must have heard my gasp because he turned and looked me dead in the eye as he turns his body away from me but not before he gave a vulgar stroke to his third arm slowly and fucking smirks.

Holy hell, what was I supposed to say or do? Getting caught staring in shower is a big no-no. So the first thing that popped up in my mind, I did. 

I ran. I ran as fast as I could from the freak who knows he’s big and delicious-looking.

Yeah, yeah, I know. I think Ishida is hot. He has the most gorgeously arms from his archery work; they’re kind of dainty in appearance, but once or twice when I needed help walking away from a battle, I had to use him for support. Those arms are firm. If he were a girl he would still be my type. His hair is beautiful and I bet its real soft and smooth. Damn, I’m sounding like one of those yaoi fan girls. 

It also doesn’t help that every time we go kill hollows together, he has to readjust himself every time he shoots an arrow. I should have noticed then, but I wasn’t really into looking at crotches then.

So since that day in the shower, I have done some extensive ‘research’ on big dicks and what to do with them. NO, I wasn’t looking at porn, you pervert. Ok maybe some of it was porn, but that because I didn’t know what the link was on the internet. Oh well, fuck you, I watched gay porn all night and day. I couldn’t find another big dick that could compare to Ishida’s. 

That damn guy makes me hard just looking at him, knowing that he’s got a great body and a freakishly large penis. And all I want to do with it is treat it like it’s the best damn Popsicle ever.

Which is what brings me to homeroom today, hovering over the object of my wet dreams. I haven’t talked to him in weeks, and now I’m going to see if we could hang out. What a great friend I am!

“Hey Ishida, what are you doing this afternoon?” He gives me this ‘go to hell’ look. Well fuck you then.

“You want to talk to me now, after almost a month of avoiding me? And you want to call yourself a friend. And Ichigo, I know you’ve been avoiding me.” I can’t move or speak as his voice rumbles through my insides, but somehow I manage to get a hold of myself and respond.

“Shut up, freak. I just think it’s been a while since we’ve hung out because I’ve been busy and I’m sure you’ve been busy.” Well, I couldn’t very well say, ‘I’ve been avoiding you because every time I see you, I have this irresistible urge to drop to my knees and suck you off.’ No, that wouldn’t be polite.

He uses his long fingers to push up his glasses, “What time do you want to hang out?”

“How about you meet me at the gates of the school after school?”

“Whatever, hentai.”

“What did you say?!”

“Nothing.” Sometimes he fucking pisses me off.

So after school, at the gates, we meet and decide to go to his apartment. For what reason, I don’t know but that’s where we ended up.

As we walk into his apartment, the first thing I notice is how immaculately clean it is; for a high school guy that is so busy with the gayest club around, his apartment isn’t covered in string or fabric. 

But that’s the only thing I get to notice before he pushes me against the door with a loud thump. His body is pressing against mine with that throbbing largeness in his pants against mine. He pins my hands above my head against the door. He’s much stronger than he looks. It takes all the self-control I have to not come right then; I moan a little as he rubs himself against me minutely.

“Ah, Ichigo, I was going to wonder when you were going to come around. I know you’ve been peeking when you’re not supposed to. That day on the roof, the day after that in the shower room; you turned me on every time I saw you looking.” He runs the hand not pinning my hands down my torso, feeling my muscular chest. “That day when I got home, I jacked off to the image of you staring at me in the shower. I know it’s impressive, but that’s not a reason to embarrass me by staring.” He tugs at my belt, releasing my hands, letting them drop to my sides. “Did you know after you ran away, all the guys started staring at me? I got at least a dozen love confessions by the rumors that caused. So that’s why you get to pay me back. You know the rule: staring is impolite. Plus I don’t like undue attention.”

And with that, the bastard kisses me, full on my lips. If someone had told me kissing Ishida was equivalent to having your favorite chocolate cake, I would have bitch-slapped them, but now I have a new respect for my chocolate cake. His lips are soft and creamy, if that makes any sense. I guess a more appropriate word is smooth, like a baby’s butt. Don’t even think that, you pedophiles!

Anyways, as Ishida kisses me I feel myself moving forward, which either means I’m floating or he’s pulling me away from the door. His hands are all over me, and I can’t protest. Why? Because it feels good. Suddenly I feel myself whirling around and then falling down onto something soft, obviously the couch. He pounces on me once again and this time I’m ready because as soon as he’s on me, I wrap my arms around his narrow waist.

“Nice of you to join the party. I was wondering when you were going to stop lurking.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” I bring my hands to his hips and pull him towards my own hips, earning a groan from him as our erections meet once again. He attacks my mouth and nearly chokes me with his tongue; I’m apparently That Good. He begins unbuttoning my shirt, but after the first two buttons he decides its taking too long and rips my shirt open, buttons flying every which direction. 

He straddles my hips so he has more space to take off my clothes, pressing our erections closer together. Every single movement he makes when taking off my black tank off, he virtually humps me. Fuck, I’ve never felt anything like that before in my life; all I can do is moan and thrust against him. 

He then undoes my belt and I freeze. I take the 2 seconds of being frozen to re-evaluate my situation before deciding it’s too damn late to stop, even if I wanted to. His slender fingers unbutton and unzip my pants, lightly brushing my erection. He licks his lips like he’s about to have the best sucker in the world. I almost feel bad for him because I see his erection straining against his own pants, but since I can’t reach down and undo his pants, I rub it through the thin fabric.

“Ichigo...” he gasps. Hearing my name rolling off his lips like that made my own manhood twitch. He pulls my boxers and pants down, freeing my arousal. “You aren’t too bad yourself, Ichigo”, he says as he palms my cock, pressing it against my stomach.

“Ishida, keep doing that and...ahh...ahh....I won’t last long. At least let me pull off your pants.” 

“Only if you can manage to take control of our...little situation.” What the hell? Did he think he was going to get away with being fully dressed while I’m laying buck-ass naked in front of him? Oh hell NO! 

To remedy this issue, I sit up to the point that he’s sitting on my lap again and push us over to where he’s laying underneath me. I give him a victory smile and I rip off his tie and use it to pull him up to my lips. “I bet you didn’t think I was that sharp did you?” Then I proceed to rip his shirt off in the same fashion that he ripped mine off.

“I believed in you, Ichigo”, he sarcastically retorts. For payback of that statement, I pinch his nipple before dipping my head down and licking it. He arches off the couch into me, but me being the evil bastard I am, pull away so he doesn’t the satisfaction of pressing closer to me.

“Evil bastard.” Well what can I say? I pay attention to his erect nipples before moving on to his navel. I must have a thing for navels because his has got to be the most beautiful navel out there. It’s an outtie. I can’t help but lick it; it just looks like it needs to be licked. He moans as he runs his fingers through my hair before fisting them in there with each stroke my tongue makes on his navel. What a turn on!

Soon enough, I move on to the prize of the evening. I undo his belt and pull it from the loops; with my slightly kinky mind, I brush his bulging crotch with the belt before he nearly hollers for me to get on with it. I smile demonically before I palm his clothed erection, and fuck me; he IS as big as my arm. Well maybe he just a little bit longer and thicker than my own glorious erection. I slowly unbutton his pants, him squirming the entire time, biting his lower lip. He’s so hot when he does that.

I decide to play with him a little bit more when I get to the zipper. I start pulling down the zipper and I ‘supposedly’ get snagged on some cloth. I try to pull the zipper down, but it won’t budge. I can tell he’s getting impatient because now he’s trying to help me get his zipper down, but he’s trembling so much he can’t even get a grip on it. 

“Fuck, just break the zipper”, he cries, glistening with sweat. I think he may be a bit hysterical.

“Impatient are we. Thinking about it, that’s the first time I’ve heard you swear.” It really is unfortunate for him that I’m an evil bastard. Smirking I run my hand down his chest.

“Who fucking cares, get my pants off. Now.” His voice dips frighteningly low and I can feel it resonating through his body all the way through mine. Giving a growl, I yank the zipper down and rip his pants off; surprisingly enough, he’s without underwear.

“Going commando I see.” I look down at his large, weeping erection and gasp. It’s more magnificent up close than I would have imagined. I can smell his scent all over him along with a slight musk of arousal. I run a finger along the deep blue vein along the bottom side of his erection; his breath hitches in his throat. I run my tongue along the same vein a moment later; his hips thrust upwards as he moans. His hands are in my hair once again as I tongue-bathe his massiveness. 

“Ahhh, Ichigo.”

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this to you.” With that said, I cover the head with my mouth, sucking gently. Damn, he tastes good, like salt and...Ishida, whatever it is that Ishida tastes like. I push my mouth further down his shaft until my jaw nearly unhinges itself to take him in. My hand fist the part of the shaft my mouth can’t get. I slowly pull off his erection and start bobbing my head up and down; I hold his thrusting hips so he doesn’t choke me with his large member. 

“Ichigo, I want you to fuck me.” Fuck! I choked anyways; I freeze once again, blinking at him dumbly.

“What?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Holy shit, he repeated it. I’ve seen it done enough to do it but this isn’t exactly what I had planned out for the day; I need to practice or something. But who am I to turn down that request. I give another hard suck to his erection before crawling back up to his lips where I kiss him. Hard. He taps me on the shoulder with a tube of lube.

“No condom?” I ask sincerely.

“I’m clean, and I know you’re clean; I looked at your medical records once when you were being treated for your broken nose that you got when Tatsuki kicked you when you were yelling at Orihime about her choice of lunch food.”

“Sneaky freak, you are.” I open the tube and put some on my index finger and start stretching him. I add another lubed finger to the one that already there, and the hottest, little whimper tumbles from his lips. I almost lose all control at that noise, so I focus solely on stretching and preparing him. I kiss him heatedly as I add the third finger to drown out his pained groans. I push my fingers deep enough to reach the spot in his canal that’ll have him seeing stars and I gently rub it. 

Then the usually quiet man screams. 

I know he’s ready for me now, so I pour some lube on my erection, which is ready for some action. I sit back on my knees and pull his ass onto my lap with my erection sitting against his entrance. As I slowly push in, I feel his muscles clenching around me, almost making it painful.

“Relax or it’ll hurt like a bitch”, I say looking into his eyes. Well, sort of. His glasses are slightly fogging over from my warm breath hitting them.

I feel his inner muscles relaxing so I push in further; he arches off the couch again as claws at my arms. 

With the last couple of inches, I stop being nice and gentle and ram myself into him, hitting his prostate. I know I’m going to have bruises and scratches to explain later from him clawing at me.

After sheathing myself in his tightness (I knew he was a tight-ass), I still myself a moment so we can adjust ourselves to feeling of invading and being invading. I lean over and press my lips to his. “You feel good.”

“Likewise you.” I slowly pull out of him with a gasp. Fucking SHIT: friction is good. I thrust in hard; he gasps against my neck. He puts his arms under my arms to wrap around my shoulder blades. With each hard thrust I make, he whimpers in my ear. I know I’m slowly losing control because my thrusts are faster and deeper and harder. 

I lean back once again on the heels of my feet, pulling Ishida’s hips against mine harder, increasing the friction of my thrust. His pretty hands are reaching for me, but they can’t quite grab me because when I thrust he arches just out of reach of my arms or thighs. Finally, knowing he’s craving the skin contact, I pull him into sitting position above my cock and drop him down on it. 

I merely groan, but he squeals.

Squealing also wasn’t in my vocabulary of words describing what Ishida does, but now it does. He squeals so high; it almost startles me to the point of stopping. Apparently he can feel my apprehension to his un-Ishida-like noise so he gives me an ultimatum. 

“Don’t you fucking stop, or I will kill you.” 

Well, not wanting to die during sex can really get you moving quickly, so to appease ‘his highness’ I move faster than I was before that noise. 

He looks like he’s in heaven with each hard, fast thrust I make. I know he’s close to the edge so I wrap a hand around his erection and start stroking it in time with my thrusts. He rests his forehead on mine as the pleasure begins to mount within him.

“I’m going to...to...ugh, ugh....AHHHH!” We thrust once against each other before freezing, riding the orgasmic wave that begins to overtake us. I whisper his name in a breathy sigh. Ishida comes hard in my hand, muscles clenching around my own member, pushing me over the edge to my own orgasm. His hips jerk with each wave of orgasmic pleasure; damn that’s hot!

I fall backwards with him on top, with me still inside. We are panting like we just ran the New York Marathon in under 10 minutes. I run my hands up and down his back, feeling his muscles ripple with each breath,

“I’ve wanted to do THAT for a long time”, he says, still slightly out of breath. He pulls himself up and kisses me lightly on the lips. “That was incomparable.” I nod in agreement, and then silence for a few minutes.

“So where does this put us? I mean I’d like to do this again, but I don’t want just a physical relationship.” Now what you may not know is that, as much I say I loathe the brunette on top of me, I have the utmost respect for him. He is my friend after all, but the relationship has changed since we’ve done the oh-so-good deed. I don’t want to lose his friendship, mostly because he knows me on a deeper level than everyone now. You don’t let that type of person go easily.

“Well I was hoping that we could maybe...go out sometime. Like a date. I want to see where this goes.”

“We could go out tonight, if you want.” 

“Dinner and a movie? Who’s going to pay?”

“The last time we ate dinner you had run out of money and begged me to pay for you.”

“Hey, that’s because you stole my money earlier for lunch.”

“Whatever.” We bicker for a few more minutes like an old married couple before we decide to shower together.

The next day at school...

I walk down the hall to my homeroom, thinking how nice it would be to see Ishida. I walk into homeroom, where I see him reading a book. I walk by casually to my seat and greet him with a simple “Ishida.” What does he do? He fucking ignores me and pushes his damn glasses up on his nose. “Hey prick, I’m talking to you.” Damn he pisses me off!

Then he turns a page in his book.

I know he’s playing one of his ‘I’m going to piss Ichigo off so I can make him to irrational stuff’ games with me, so I play right back. I grab his collar and tie and yank him up from his seat to my eye level. “Don’t fucking ignore me, bitch.” Then I crush my lips against his, and all hell breaks loose. 

Keigo screeches and runs from the room crying rivers of tears. Mizuiru just looks mildly shocked. Chad grunts. Rukia gags. Orihime squeals with delight (yaoi fan-girl) as Chizuru rubs up against her, joining in the excitement. And alas Tatsuki, who was about to roundhouse me, freezes mid-kick and begins choking.

I pull back from the kiss; we’re both flushed and breathing hard. He whispers in my ear, “Rooftop. Now.” I release his shirt, he grabs my hand, and we race out of the room past the surprised teacher, leaving a classroom of questioning looks and fresh gossip.


	2. Ishida POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishida is a sadist.

Coming to this roof will never be the same after this. I use to think this roof was good for only eating and getting some time alone. But fuck me if I knew I was going to get fucked on the roof, by Kurosaki Ichigo nonetheless. I always thought he was hot, but, up until yesterday, untouchable. And now, his damn tongue is down my throat, playing with my tonsils. I always like to joke with him about his name meaning strawberry, but heaven knows I never would have thought he would taste like strawberries the way he does today; though that could be his breakfast. 

Who the fuck cares? He’s rubbing his chiseled body on mine at the moment. I know it’s probably in bad taste to skip class to have sex, but damn it, his kiss turned me on like a rabbit in heat.

Doesn’t he ever need to breathe? I fucking do, and right now I’m missing my air, hence why I’m pushing on his chest.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, looking perturbed. What the hell? Don’t look annoyed because to keep this rooftop romp going, breathing is a necessity.

“I don’t know about you, but I need air to survive.” He’s so cute when he scowls; his bottom lip pops out and it almost looks like a pout if his eyebrows didn’t gather. 

“Are you done complaining?” His tongue is running around the lobe of my ear. Yes, THIS is better than class any day. I’m stuck between the literal rock and hard spot, the rock being the wall I’m pushed up against and the hard spot being Ichigo’s body.

“I wasn’t complaining, just trying to sustain my life so you can fuck me again.” I explain very curtly before pushing my hips against his. “That is what you want, correct?”

“Fuck yes.” He dips his head and kisses me again, pushing my shirt open, running his calloused hands across my stomach. I know that when I quiver with want, it turns him on even more, which is why he just moaned into my mouth. I never thought I could have that effect on anyone. It makes me hot thinking that I make him hot.

I throw my head back and squeeze his neck tighter in my arms as he unbuttons my pants, gracing my erection. I bite my to hold back a moan as he starts kissing down my neck, stopping ever so often to nibble at spots on the way down. The bastard is going to exploit every single sensitive spot on my body before letting me cum. Bastard.

I can’t complain though. That could be because his hand is stroking me in my pants. I turn my head and rest it on his shoulder as he keeps attacking my neck. 

.......Well that’s not right; they shouldn’t be there. I should warn him.

Putting my mouth against his ear, I let my warm breath creep over the lobe. “Ichigo, we have an audience.” And damn it, he stops the stroking. He slowly removes his hand from my pants as discreetly as one could be half naked without looking where I was looking. He breathes a sigh of annoyance and disappointment. I almost hear him gritting his teeth, or that could be mine. I need this as much as he does. 

It’s cold without him flush against me, but I guess it can’t be helped at the moment. I’m sure he’s anxious to see who has interrupted us. He slowly turns his head in the direction of my eyes to find our guest grinning at us.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PERVERT?!” 

“My, my Kurosaki. You didn’t have to stop; I was just going to enjoy the show.”

You know, I’ve seen Ichigo pissed off and even pretty damn angry, but this time, he looks as if he would kill him if he said another word.

“Urahara, did you need something?” I ask through gritted teeth. I AM annoyed, but I think I’m hiding it well.

“I thought that was you, Ishida. How are you doing? You don’t ever come around to my shop anymore.” He obviously doesn’t get that he is about to lose his life to two very horny and very pissed off teenagers. 

“CAN’T YOU SEE WE’RE FUCKING BUSY?” Ichigo growls out. I almost feel bad for Urahara because I’m sure he has a good reason to be here, but he didn’t help himself by staring at us. I don’t even know how long he’s been lounging on the railing around the roof. In fact, I’m surprised Ichigo hasn’t pushed him off yet.

“I can see you’re fucking, but I would hardly call that busy, seeing as you’re supposed to be in class.” Kisuke smirks, looking us up and down. Prick.

“If you don’t tell me what the fuck you want in the next two seconds, I will kill you.” The prick better talk fast because Ichigo isn’t a patient person and his patience is leaking about as fast as his spirit energy.

“Oi, oi, there’s no need for threats here. I’m here trying to alert you of an issue that could mean life or death.”

“Talk faster.” Wow, Ichigo really sounds pissed. Mental note: Never get interrupt sex for anything, not even to sneeze.

“Touchy.”

“No. Horny, now talk!” Should it makes me feel warm that he’s pissed because he wants to fuck me against this wall as hard as he can, but he can’t at the moment? Urahara laughs as he jumps off the railing and begins walking towards us. Why can’t he just tell us from where he was?

“Would you rather have a much worse interruption? If you don’t, I suggest you listen to me carefully.” Urahara is somewhat scary being serious, not like the idiot we’re used to seeing. “Ichigo, since you started fucking Ishida, you’re leaking an incredible amount of spirit energy. With such a high output amount, I wouldn’t be surprised if a large hollow would attack you at anytime.”

Thank fucking goodness that it was something important because now Ichigo is only pissed at the fact that he’s still hard and not fucking me. Frankly, I’m ready to be fucked, but unfortunately we have a slight issue at hand.

“So what do I do?” Ichigo said that so nicely, gritted teeth and all.

Urahara is standing at an arm’s length difference from us. “Can you control how much spirit energy is being emitted, Kurosaki?”

“How do you fucking do that?”

“Clearly, you do not. It takes a bit of training to do that.” Ichigo doesn’t like that idea already; I can see it in his eyes. He looks just as pissed as he did when he first saw Kisuke; I understand what he’s saying, but then I’m too aroused to worry about it.

Urahara looks between us at our faces of disbelief with slight amusement on his scruffy face. I mean honestly, he could shave more than once every blue moon, and maybe even brush his hair. Anyways...

Of all things he could have done, or said, he begins laughing. WHAT THE HELL?!

“You should see the looks on your faces; they’re priceless.” More irritating laughter. “You both are quite gullible.” Damn, his laughter is really annoying. What? We’re gullible? He interrupted us for that?

“Ah! I was just joking with you. I was actually just going for a morning run when I felt your spirit energy and I thought I’d come and visit. I wasn’t going to originally disturb you, but then Ishida caught me, and you being as powerful as you are, I didn’t want to die or anything. So I lied.”

Well that makes perfect sense, except now he’s going to die at the hands of a hormonal teenager. Wow and I thought he was more powerful than that. That’s quite unfortunate for our dear friend Kisuke, but he shouldn’t have even stopped to visit. Heh, visiting. Why would he come and visit Ichigo, unless...

“Ne, you don’t usually wake up early, let alone run. You’re a lazy bastard who sleeps late almost everyday.” My, my. I seem to be correct in my suspicions. Judging by the look on his face, he knows I know.

“You’ve been spying on us.” How amusing! He looks like a fish gulping for water on land.

“N-n-n-n-no I haven’t!” Hmmm...he shouldn’t lie anymore than he already has.

“If you weren’t lying, you wouldn’t have reacted the way you did.” What a pervert. Wow I didn’t know anyone’s mouth could drop that far open.

“I-I-I can’t believe you’d accuse me of something so heinous. I’m not a voyeur.”

“Yeah, you are.” I think Ichigo has reached his limit of the stupidity he can take from Urahara; that’s most likely why he’s trembling with anger.

“Sandal-hat, if you are gone from my sight five minutes ago, I’ll—“

“Ichigo, I don’t think that’s a good enough solution.” Damn, sometimes his glares are really scary. “Now I know you’re furious at Urahara, but I think he’s entitled to a better punishment. All I want you to do is let me handle it, then you can have me any...(kiss)...way...(lick)...you...(nip)...want.” From his erection in my thigh, I can tell the mood isn’t completely lost, though I would have had tons of fun bringing it back.

I give him one last kiss (I would say it’s mind-blowing but all of my kisses are so no need to be redundant), and then I move from between the wall and him to start towards our voyeur. “Kisuke Urahara, would you like to join us? It could be exciting. You aren’t too bad looking yourself and I’m sure you have a good body.” I slowly lick my lips as I slowly sway my hips with each step. 

“WHAT?!” Ichigo may not like what I’m doing, but he will understand what’s happening in a few minutes. Just thinking about it is turning me on. If I don’t hurry this up, Ichigo will have a ravenous archer on him.

When I reach Urahara, he’s still looking for the words to express his want to join us. I reach my hand up and touch his surprisingly soft skin on his cheek. Not bad, but I have Ichigo who’s soft all over, except where I need him to be hard and hot. Hmmm, I can’t wait to get back to him. 

“What’s your answer, Kisuke? I’m waiting.” I grasp his wrists and ‘restrain’ him, pulling them tightly behind his back. How interesting. He thinks this is a game, more interesting is that he thinks he can win this ‘game’ that we’re playing. 

“Damn, Uryuu. You’re much stronger than you look.” That’s a bad thing for him. He’s fucked and he doesn’t know it.

“And larger.” Might I add? I wink at him for seductive purpose to keep him distracted. He moans under his breath as I push him back against the railing, grinding my crotch into his hip. He moans like a dying dolphin. It’s really hard not to laugh at that thought, but somehow I manage to control myself. 

I grind myself against him once more and faster than he can notice what’s going on, I whip handcuffs from my shirt pocket and cuff both of his wrists to the railing. Amazingly enough, he still hasn’t noticed that he’s now attached to the rail, but he will in few moments.

“Hell yes, I’d like to join.” Took him long enough to answer, but unfortunately for him, he’s incapable of doing so. Pulling down his pants and underwear revealing his tiny (read: average), erect cock, I step back to ‘admire’ my work. I lean in to where our lips almost touch, hovering for a few moments.

I slowly draw out my reply. “No, I don’t think so.” Then, I kick the back of his knees, making him crumple to the ground unceremoniously. 

“What the? Hey, I thought you said I could join.”

“Don’t think.” I slowly back up to my smirking boyfriend. He wraps his arms around, placing his chin on my shoulder. I can tell he’s smirking against my neck. I turn around in his arms and kiss him as hard as I could. I missed his touch in the three minutes I was gone. But now, we can continue if he let’s us.

“I want you right now, Uryuu.” Oooh, he said my given name. I feel my breathing picking up pace. I love when he calls me by my given name.

“In front of Kisuke?”

“Isn’t that why you hand-cuffed there? I know it’s not your style to chain and leave. You want him to watch us don’t you, Uryuu?” He’s getting good at turning me on.

“Oh shit, yes.” I can feel his erection through his unbuttoned pants poking me in my own erection. I can’t help but moan at the contact. 

“I’m going to fuck you hard into this wall.” I’m not going to make it three seconds with him talking like that. And here, I thought he’d get pissed at the idea of me having hand-cuffs or the idea of me wanting someone to watch.

“But before I do, I want you to tell me something.” I look at him innocently. “Why do have hand-cuffs?”

“That’s a good question. I thought we could ‘play’ later.” I smirk at him before I pull him to me once again. After another kiss, I turn my head to Kisuke and call out to him. “Kisuke, you should watch this since you aren’t going to get any anytime soon.” I can be a bitch sometimes.

Turning back to Ichigo, I chuckle at him and lick at his neck. I can feel him trembling in my arms. I love when he does that. His hands are massaging my hips as he pushes himself against me. I can tell he’s not going to last long because he moaning much too loud for just getting started again. Here a thought: Maybe he’s just as kinky as me because he likes being watched. I know for a fact that he was a virgin up until yesterday, so he may not know his kinks, but I’ve discovered one already.

“What are you smiling about?” How can he sound irritated during this?

“You’re a kinky bastard like me.”

He glares at me for a moment for even making such an observation.

“Fuck you.”

“Please.” 

He shoves his hand down my pants, in the process pushing them down, and pulls out my erection. I hear Kisuke choke on his own spit at my incredible size.

“Fuck that’s HUGE!” He yells from his profile view point. 

“Shut up, moron. Your talking is running the mood.” Ichigo is still pissed, but I think horny is actually taking over his anger.

“Hey Ichigo, I want you to take me from behind.” This is something I’ve wanted to try with him. I think he’d be brutal, like I like it.

“Anytime.” He flips me around so quickly I get a bit dizzy, but that could be from the amount of arousal and adrenaline going through my blood. Damn he makes my blood boil. 

I hear him unzip his pants and pull mine down to mid-thigh at the same time. He presses his hot member against my cheeks as he grabs my wrists pinning them to the wall above me. I drop my head at the sensation of his throbbing arousal slipping against my soft ass; it’s a glorious feeling. I’m panting at the anticipation of what’s to come. 

I turn my head to look at Kisuke; he’s watching open-mouthed, his dick erect and dripping. I knew he’d enjoy it, but he’s not even struggling. It disappoints me somewhat. There’s only one way to remedy this situation, but it can wait until Ichigo is shoving himself into me.

I can hear Ichigo digging in his pocket for what I assume to be lube. He had the same idea as me after all. 

“I want you so fucking bad. All I could think about last night was you and your sexy moaning. It turns me on just thinking about it.” His breath wafts over my ear, sending tremors down my spine. I push my rear back into his crotch which he has lubed up. I don’t know if I can wait for him to prepare me; I do like a little pain.

He puts a slick finger to my entrance, but me being impatient as I am at the moment, I shove myself onto his finger. I groan loudly at the pain and pleasure I feel, dropping my head forward. I look at Kisuke with the slight turn of my head. He’s squirming a bit. 

Ichigo doesn’t even waste time with putting a second finger in me and jumps straight to the third. Clearly, he wants this as much as I do.

“Come on, Ichigo. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Make me come.” I ramble to him. I can tell this is going to be good. He rubs his lubed member around my cheeks for a moment and then he slowly pushes past my sphincter and into me in one smooth motion.

“AAH! FUCK!” I scream. I feel wonderfully full. He gives me a moment to adjust to his invasion before he starts moving. He still has my hands pinned above me, but his free hand, he’s touching me everywhere with it; my nipples, my stomach, my lips, everywhere.

I moan with each slow deep thrust. I close my eyes with the sensations running through me. I rock back towards his thrusts, grinding into them at the same time. He groans in my ear as he nips at it. Our bodies rubbed together with a thin film of sweat. It’s one of the hottest things I’ve ever experienced in my life: being watched while being fucked.

Suddenly, Ichigo shifts slightly upwards and I’m in heaven. He hits my prostate, wringing a sharp yelp/gasp/moan from me. My knees start to buckle at the intense pleasure, but he wraps both arms around me, freeing my hands. I move my hands to grab his thighs to bring him closer to me. He begins speeding up with the painful need to release. I lean my chest onto the wall as I lay my head back onto his shoulder. 

I’m sure Kisuke is getting great pleasure out of our position and moans. I look over him and he’s trying to get a hand onto his member so he could stroke it. He looks so pitiful too. I don’t feel bad for him though. He shouldn’t have been spying on us. I can hear him moan with the sight in from of him. Mental note: get a camera. 

Ichigo is moving at speeds unknown to humans and he’s so close, likewise me. He starts stroking my own unattended erection at the same speed of his thrusts. I’m constantly moaning and panting in his ear. His hand squeezes around me a bit too hard and then I’m being rushed to my long overdue orgasm.

“ICHIGOOO!” I brace myself against the wall with my hands as I release onto the white concrete. 

“URYUU!” Ichigo slams into me one more time and he releases into my body, riding each wave of our orgasms until all orgasmic spasms stop.

We lean against the wall as we come down from out high, allowing our breathing to return to normal. I can feel him softening in my body; he pulls out carefully. I turn around in his arms and kiss him lazily. I’m too tired to put much effort into it.

“That was incredibly intense.” I say in a quiet whisper. He only nods, putting his forehead against mine. We stay like that until we hear the break bell ring.

“Shit! People are going to be coming out here for break.” Ichigo shouldn’t worry too much about us; all we have to do is button ourselves up and that’s it. Kisuke should be worried.

I button up Ichigo’s shirt for him as he does mine. We put ourselves back together and in perfect shape too. I know my hair is a bit messed up, but me being who I am, I want people to know that I’m getting some and they aren’t. I’m just weird like that. Ichigo’s hair looks spiky as usually except for that which is sweating and sticking to his forehead. I think he wants to make claim of his very active sex life. 

“HEY! What about me?!” Oops. I almost forgot about Kisuke. He came too with our own releases, and without hands might I add. There’s some talent there. But again, as impressive as that is, he’s still going to get fucked over again. I look at him with the evilest glint in my eye I could muster. I think I’ll give him some reassurance.

“We have to go to class now. We’ll be back later at lunch.”

“WHAT? LET ME GO!” He’s starting to beg. Pathetic.

“We’ll be back around lunch time so just hang on. Oh and one more thing. People tend to come up here during their breaks. Don’t be alarmed. See ya!” Ichigo and leave the rooftop with our happy after-sex glow. 

“You can be a douche sometimes.” Ichigo walks in front of me as we go back to our class. I can’t believe he’s figuring that out now. I’ll be the first to admit that I’m an asshole.

“Well, he shouldn’t be peeking in on our...activities anytime soon.” I’m proud of what I did Kisuke.

“I’ll give you props for that though; I want to see how he’s faring at lunch time. It’ll be a nice repayment of the time I spent training in his basement. He should’ve at least warned me of the dangers of everything before throwing headfirst into it.”

“See now, that makes my asshole-ness worth it.” He stops directly in front of me, almost causing me to run into him. He turns around with a scary look on his face: he looks vulnerable.

“What?” I know I look surprised because this is a new development.

“Don’t be an asshole to me, unless it’s a ‘game’.”

I smile a little and give him a peck on his lips. “I’ll be an asshole when I’m teasing you into the wonderful state of sexual arousal. Ok? Or if you piss me off. Don’t worry though. I won’t hurt you intentionally. I like you way too much.” I brush his cheek with my hand and stare into his eyes.

We spend a few moments just gazing into each others’ eyes until we realize that we are, in fact, standing outside our classroom.

“Ichigo!” I break our soul gazing to find out who’s calling my boyfriend’s name; it’s the wonderfully annoying voice of Keigo. Behind the melodramatic freak is the rest of the group and not too far behind them is my teacher.

I must have smirked because Ichigo looks scared when I turn to look at him with a look of mischief in my eyes. I roughly push Ichigo against the window. I place my hand on his crotch, out of the view of others, and rub ever so slightly. Then I kiss him as he begins to moan in new arousal in my mouth. As I end my thorough molestation of Ichigo, the familiar screams are head down the hall.

Keigo looks as if he’s seen a ghost and is slowly backing up, only to back in to the teacher, knocking them to the floor. Orihime is running towards us, big boobs and all, squealing about how cute we are. Chad looked surprised before hiding his blush behind his hair. Mizuiru merely stops walking and turns around and goes the other way, no sound made. Rukia covers her mouth as she makes a beeline for the nearest trash can or restroom. Chizuru is being tackled by Tatsuki so she won’t run after Orihime. Tatsuki tackles Chizuru only after she screams that she is now completely blind and deaf.

Ah, I love their reactions. They’re different every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t actually dislike any characters in Bleach, especially Urahara or Keigo, but I would think Ishida isn’t particularly fond of any of them. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	3. Ishida POV 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stair play!

Class should be a time of learning and growing. Well...it would be that way if I could fucking get Ichigo and our romp on the roof out of my mind for two seconds. That was three weeks ago! It’s still quite fresh in my mind; it gets me turned on whenever I think about. See! I just shuddered in my seat.

“Ishida?” What the hell now? You’re interrupting my lovely memory of being pounded into a by Ichigo. 

“Yes Sensei?”

“I asked if you would read from the top of page 66, please.” Again? I did this merely three days ago. Usually I only have to read once or twice a month, but twice in one week? This is ridiculous. 

“Ishida, please pay attention. I’m not going to ask you again. Now please read from the top of page 66.”

Bitch.

“In the English language, the word have has many uses. One use is...” I already know this stuff; why must I torture myself with this middle school shit? This is never interesting. What’s more interesting is the thought of Ichigo against me, rubbing lewdly against me, making me so hot I can’t breathe? 

“ISHIDA URYUU!” What?! What did I do to deserve such a startling screech (which, by the way, sounds vaguely like Keigo).

“Yes, sensei?” Is she blushing? Why is she looking down at my pants? Did I spill something on me at lunchtime? And why are my wonderfully annoying classmates snickering at me?

“You may sit down now. You’re done reading for now.” How strange. I would have thought she would have made me read for a least a few more lines, but that’s ok. I didn’t want to read in the first place. 

“Thank you, sensei.” I hate reading in front of those morons that are mistakenly called students. Now I can sit go back to my fantasizing about my boyfriend/fuck-toy. 

What? Am I starting to whine in my head?

Why is said fuck-toy looking back at me with a lecherous smirk on his face and pointing to his lap? Is he fucking taunting me? That bastard... Is he trying to tell me something? Looking at my lap...

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit.

THE FUCKING CLASS SAW MY HARD-ON FOR ICHIGO? Well I guess that’s what I get for having the urge to shove up against the wall and completely ravish him while having to read. I swear someone is out for me. At least the ass could have told me instead of snickering.

Alright Ishida, no more talking of ass or assholes or anything that refers back to sex or the related.

“Sensei. I think Ishida needs to be taken to the nurse’s office. He’s looking pretty...pale.” Fuck you, strawberry. I’m always pale.

“I agree. Ishida, please go with Ichigo to the nurse’s office. I think you need to be checked out.” I hate Tsuki-sensei. I hate Strawberry. Well at least I can get my mind off of the fact that I can’t stay focused on class because of the sweet muscular ass walking in front of me towards the nurse’s office. And then he takes a wrong turn. What the fuck?

“Hey, Ichigo, you’re going the wrong way”. To which I don’t mind because I don’t want to show up in the office with my glorious, yet ridiculously large erection and have our lovely nurse fucking give me a lecture on the birds and the bees. I’ve experienced the “birds and the bees” already. Thanks.

Clearly he meant to take this alternate route by the horny grin that now that the place of the scowl on his face.

“Uryuu, what were you thinking about in class today. You were looking rather stiff. What’s up?” How is it he can make his voice go from irritatingly infuriating to low, sexy, and husky? I guess that’s why he saying that in my ear, so only I can feel the effects of the sexiness. He’s untucking my shirt right here in the stairwell? 

“Idiot, what are you doing?” I don’t think I sound as angry as I would like. Maybe if I hadn’t moaned ‘doing’.

“I want you. Now.” 

“Well isn’t that sweet? Moron, we’re in the stairwell in school and we could get caught at any moment! And I, for one, don’t wish to be expelled from this school for doing lewd acts in public.” Well, that’s nice that logical thought is still working for me seeing as he has a hand down my pants, playing with my entrance. His hands are so warm. 

“Everyone’s in class and the principal’s in a meeting right now so we’re good.” Stop the car, I’m fucking shocked. He’s been thinking about this. He’s been thinking! 

“I’m so proud of you Ichigo. You actually thought for once in your life. Unfortunately, you’re plan to fuck me isn’t going to work because after aboooo...ooh....” Well I said what needed to be said; regretfully, most of what I was going to say came out a worthless moan as he’s sucking on my neck.

“OW, that hurt.” I take that back, biting on my neck. What? Is he a vampire?

“Shut up and join this quickie before we run out of time and I take care of my hard-on in the bathroom. Seeing you hard in class made me want to fuck you senseless. Somehow, you resisting a hard fuck, wasn’t anywhere in my plan.” I LOVE his lip on my neck; I’ll agree to just about anything if he hits the right spot.

“Ooooh...Ok.” Clearly, he hit the right spot. I swear if we’re caught and I get suspended or my father finds out, I’ll be the first to shove an arrow up his ass.

Oh shit. He’s moving quickly on this stretching part. How did I not notice that he has already shoved two fingers in me? I wonder what some unfortunate student would say when they find my face print on the glass of the window.

Why is he dragging me around? Oh, he wants to fuck me sitting down? Sounds great. I’m too far gone to care what position we’re in at this point.

He sits on the bottom-most stairs, unzipping his pants as he pulls me onto his lap, facing away from him with my back against his chest. Skipping foreplay I see. Magically, he pulls lube from his shirt pocket For emergency use only apparently.

He guides me onto his prepared member as I balance my weight on his lap with my hands on his knees, my legs on the outside of his. 

“Uryuu...you’re so...tight....shiiit!” Which, frankly, is rather surprising. For as much as we do this, I still remain ridiculously tight. But I guess its ok. It wouldn’t feel so good if I weren’t TIGHT. Ok, he should warn me before he starts slamming into my prostate like that, oh shit, I’m dizzy. 

“Move Uryuu.” Oh yeah. I thrust myself down onto him as he thrusts up into me. Oh, we aren’t going to last long at all. He’s thrusting way too fast for me keep up with in my current position. I want to change positions; I feel like I could fall off his lap if he thrusts any harder. 

“I want to see your face.” Why do I sound so whiny? He doesn’t care because he just ‘hmms’ and lifts my hips off of him. Flipping me onto my back which is none to pleasant he thrusts into me with a strange animal hunger that brings out my feral side. I clamp my arms around his neck, my legs around his hips, pulling him closer to me. I’m going to be some sort of sore later.

“Uryuu, I...I...ahh, I can’t hold on.” He’s slamming into me so hard that with each thrust he pushes us up to the next step up the stairs. Damn, this is intense.

“Fuck, ICHI- AAAAH!” I can’t hold myself anymore as I start coming. Good thing I always have a spare shirt in my locker; I can’t say the same for my friend, the feral, horny baboon. 

“Uryuu!” He grits as I feel his warmth filling me. Our bodies continue to spasm with orgasm as we slowly relax into the wonderful world of the after-sex glow. I release my death-like grasp around his neck and gently turn his head so I can kiss him.

It’s a lazy kiss but with all that’s happened in the past ten minutes, there’s no more energy for more than a sloppy meeting of lips and tongues.

“That was fucking intense.” Way to state the obvious strawberry. Good job!

“Yeah it was, but would you be so kind to get off me? We need to go back to class.” There. I did my nerdy student deed of the day.

“Fuck that shit Uryuu! We just got out class for the rest of the day with you being ‘sick’. Like hell I’m going back to class. I want to get to your apartment and fuck in you into the sheets.” There he is being sweet and romantic again. He’s so tactful. How did I get so lucky? At least he got off of me so I can start preparations for going home.

“Alright, alright! Damn you get whiny and bitchy when you’re horny.” I’m going to pay for that statement later, and I’m going to enjoy every moment of the punishment too. Now all my thoughts are going to be consumed by Ichigo in tight black leather pants, a black leather choker, and a leather tacked paddle, grinning evilly as I present my ass to him. Well at least that’s how I envision my punishment to be like.

“Good job strawberry, you got me hard again.”

Then an unearthly scream was heard from the bottom of the stairs; it sounded familiar. Wait, what was that? We started off at the bottom of the stairs; how did he end up halfway up them? I’m impressed. He must have carried me up here all the while thrusting into me. That thought alone gets me turned on.

“Who was that?” Like hell I know. I’m not clairvoyant.

“Hell if I know. It sounded like you’re screeching friend.” Somehow, there’s only one drop of my lovely essence on either of us and it’s on the part of the shirt that gets tucked in. I wonder where the rest of it went. 

Now, we look freshly fucked and presentable. We walk back to our classroom as Ichigo makes up some lame excuse as to why I need to go home. As long as sensei buys that crappy story of food poisoning causing a hard-on and upset stomach, I don’t care. 

Well just as we’re going up to our lockers via the same stairwell we just left, the bell rings for lunch. Not bad timing. We have half the day off for fucking and whatever else we can find to do. After going to our lockers and emptying our arms of our books and other random items, we head down the stairs to see the most amusing thing to date since we started going out.

Our friend, Keigo, comes rushing up the stairs for whatever reason. Unbeknownst to the three of us, there is a small pile of white wetness that he plants his foot in. Unfortunately, the next step he takes with that foot, he slips on the slickness and falls forward, hitting his chin on the stair where he lands. Clearly, the missing Ishida juice. But wait, there’s more! His chest lands in the pile wetness as his feet shoot out from underneath him.

“So that’s where that went.” I say more to myself than to anyone, but Ichigo hears it and chuckles, completely ignoring his fallen friend as he steps over him, wrapping an arm around me in the only true romantic gesture of the day.

This gets better with each day.


	4. Keigo's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keigo is a creep voyeur.

Something’s just noooot right. I used to think that Ichigo and I were close friends, if not best friends. He could tell me anything.

But then he met that hottie Kuchiki Rukia. Since meeting her, my hang out time with Ichigo has dwindled to shit. All of a sudden, he was rushing off to go with her places and leaving me with that whiny Mizuiru to hang out with. Even then, he chases after the older women. How is it that I’ve been left behind?

And then for some reason, he had to invite that tight ass Ishida to lunch that one day.

My world came crashing down. 

It wasn’t fair, just not FAIR. I was his friend first. How is it that he can blow me off every time we talk? We’ve been friends since we were three. We’re buds, pals. But that prick took it away. Twelve years of maintaining this friendship and Ichigo passes me coldly to hang out with Rukia and Ishida.

At first I thought they were in some sort of threesome by the way they all ran off together, but then that fateful day two months ago...

Ichigo grabbed Ishida and kissed him in front of the class. KISSED HIM! Actually, kissing would be an understatement. It was more like trying to eat him from the inside out. I was shocked that I lost control of my emotions and screamed and cried like the girl I really am. I felt like I just lost my best friend.

The second time I witnessed a devouring of souls, also known as kissing for Ichigo and Ishida, I took out my teacher; I won’t complain though. Her boobs were nice and fluffy, so warm. Heaven on my back, if I may. She gave me detention for rubbing my head across them while we were piled on each other. Damn, was she pissed!

Now the most recent encounter with the Ishigo (my new nickname for them), I was walking up the stairs minding my own business when I heard a low scream. I figure someone fell down the stairs or something, but no. No no no no NO! I just had to continue going up the stairs.

And then Ishida says, “Good job Strawberry, you got me hard again.”

I. Didn’t. Need. To. Fucking. Hear THAT! 

I didn’t want to know that they were fucking or that they had just got done fucking. So to drown out that train of thought about fucking, I screamed and ran. I seem to be doing that a lot recently. I ran like fucking Forrest Gump to the bathroom. It had, due to recent events, become my sanctuary; I felt safe. I took the couple of minutes before lunch to recollect myself.

I walked out into the noon light and quested on the same path as before; I’m going to say that running in the hallway is against the rules, but I was hungry. I couldn’t wait to get to my homemade curry in my locker.

That’s when it happened...on the same stairs.

I was running past a very flushed Ishigo when I slipped. That’s nothing out of the norm because I’ll be the first to say that I’m clumsy, but that wasn’t the case. It was what I slipped on.

When I slipped and pitched forward, I tried to look down at my feet to see what I had slipped on. It seemed to be a glue-like substance, white...then I don’t know what else I thought about the substance because I just broke my jaw on the stairs. Then the rest of my body fell. Into the substance.

And what does my former best friend and his girly-boyfriend do? They step over me, chuckling. And why were they chuckling? Because apparently Ishida couldn’t find his man juice after they got done. So once again I was another butt of a joke between them.

After that incident and after I had surgery on my broken jaw, I decided that to be closer to Ichigo, I needed to accept his relationship with another guy, even if it’s that queen Ishida.

So today, I decide that it was the day to tell them that I accept their relationship. After school I walk back to homeroom after going to the bathroom and my locker, and I find the two lovebirds talking near the chalkboard. Ishida is holding a stack of papers, probably alphabetizing them, that OCD bastard. As I’m about to speak up, I hear a sharp yelp and look to find Ichigo leaning in close to Ishida, his hands rubbing on his ass. I’m sure Mr. Priss isn’t expecting it because he drops his perfect stack of papers.

I’d be lying if I said I was appalled, but in all actuality, and after I hid myself, I thought it was pretty hot. Just they way they sway and roll together, very sexy. 

I can’t take my eyes off their movements. Ishida places his hands on the teacher’s desktop, palms flat as Ichigo untucks his shirt and runs his hands up the other’s torso. Ishida’s mouth opens as he pants and flushes from whatever Ichigo is doing behind him.

Damn, he looks like a wanton whore waiting to be fucked senseless.

Holy shit, he just moaned. I think he said Ichigo’s name, but it was so drawn out I couldn’t tell. Ah there’s the reason he moaned; Ichigo just shoved his hand down the pants of his boyfriend.

I really shouldn’t be watching this. I mean, I’m not gay. I don’t like cock or other males like that. But this display is...(kisses finger tips)...PERFECT! I wonder how Ishida feels, knowing he has probably the hottest, toughest, straightest-acting guy in school, fucking him on a regular basis. 

I SWEAR ON MY GREAT-GRANDMOTHER’S DEAD CAT’S GRAVE THAT THAT IS THE FUCKING HUGEST DICK I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE. It makes mine look like a pinkie finger. Damn, I feel so inadequate. Ishida Uryuu has the largest dick known to man. I swear it like the size of his arm! I don’t know how he hides it in the gym shorts we wear; it’s gotta rest against his thigh regularly or use a sling to keep it from slapping around.

I’m almost positive that they are going to fuck on the teacher’s desk, and it’s almost depressing. I won’t be able to pay attention in class because I’ll be thinking about the time Ichigo and Ishida fucked on the desk. Actually I won’t be able to talk to either of them without thinking, ‘Ishida has a monster cock and Ichigo sucked and fucked him.’ I’ll never be able to stand and read ever again because I’ll just have a constant boner. Damn it!

I was so lost in my thoughts I haven’t been paying attention to show in front of me. Ichigo just unzipped his pants and pulled out his slightly-smaller-than-Ishida’s-but-still-ridiculously-large erection. He rubs it on his boyfriend’s soft-looking ass, causing them both to groan. I want to groan but I might be killed by them if I’m caught.

Ichigo runs his hand forward through Ishida’s hair, mussing it severely. It’s kind of cute. I’ve never seen anything out of place on the OCD freak and here he is moaning and rubbing against my best friend with messed up hair. How I envy them!

They seem to be talking about something, but their voices are so low, I can’t hear them. But I get the gist of the conversation when handicraft man whips out a tube of lube. Slathering it on himself and on Ishida, Ichigo pushes into the skinnier man. It looks painful, but from the whorish moaning coming from Ishida, I doubt it hardly that painful. 

Now that I think about it, I remember in sex ed in elementary school that us guys have a gland in the anal canal called the prostate. I heard it feels really good if you rub it; I just don’t want to shove anything up my ass for any reason to find out about the magical g-spot on me. But looking at how happy he looks, I might have to try it out or something because really, my right hand gets extremely tired after about ten minutes. I could use an extra stimulant.

Ichigo is freakishly graceful and talented when it comes to fucking. Somehow, his hips and the rest of his body are completely disjointed. There is no connection. Why do I say this? Because when he thrusts, only his hips move. It almost reminds of a belly dancer; only waving around her hips while the rest of her is stock still. 

It looks like a great ride though, with Ichigo leaning over Ishida, lacing their fingers together on the desk and Ishida trying to grip onto something but only managing to put nail scrapes into the desk. The teacher will have a field day trying to figure out how and why those are there.

There’s something supernatural about how fast Ichigo’s thrusting into Ishida; I can hardly see him move. I only see flashes of skin ever so often, but he’s moving too fast. Ishida can’t even push back anymore, he’s going so fast. He does reach a hand behind him to pull my orange-haired friend closer.

Standing up straighter, Ishida stands up just a little straighter and turns his head at an impossible angle and kisses my friend. Halfway during the kiss he breaks away, breathlessly crying out Ichigo’s name as the infamous white substance or man juice or whatever you want to call it, flies onto the desk. Ichigo pulls Ishida to him with one last hard thrust and let’s go with a prolonged groan. Then they collapse together on the desk, still together, but satiated.

I shit you not; Ichigo is a cuddler if I’ve ever seen one. He kisses Ishida softly on the cheek as he pulls out. I didn’t think he was one to hug or anything, but the way they look right now, Ishida has officially become the skinniest teddy bear.

I decide to give them a moment of privacy since I stayed through what really counts, and turn to leave. Upon turning around, I’m face-to-face with a tall man in green traditional clothing and a green and white fishing hat. He has this pretty cool cane that he doesn’t use which is a bit weird. He stares at me with this big goofy grin on his face, showing off pearly whites.

And he says as he walks away, “Don’t let them find you or they’ll chain you up and leave you for complete humiliation. Ja ne!”

What is that suppose mean? But before I could call out, the classroom door opens and I come face-to-face with the new image of my wet dreams, and I scream. I scream like a little girl.

He just stands there with that calculating look on his face with the pansy girly-boy hanging on his arm. “Wha--?”

“Ichigo, do you think he, you know, saw?” That seamstress bastard asks my friend, who only raises a suspicious eyebrow.

“Well, why else would he scream?”

Looking at each other, they offer each other a scheming smile. Slowly, they turn that Evil Grin of Doom upon me and I nearly shit myself. I know only one thing:

I’m not going to survive the day!

And they descend upon me with hand cuffs and a camera in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Urahara is like a phantom in this. He was watching behind Keigo, Keigo just didn’t notice. Remember back in Chapter 2? Anyways, I had fun writing this chapter, but it was difficult. Writing someone who doesn’t have much of a character is really kind of hard.


	5. Ichigo POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishida wants to top.

“You’ve lost your fucking mind!” Yes he has.

“It’s only natural that I should be the one to-“ Wrong again, freak.

“No. No, you shouldn’t and you’re not. Because I won’t let it happen.” Putting my foot down is always the best way to go.

“What if I drugged you and tied you up? You wouldn’t have much of a say-so in this... matter.” Yep, he’s lost his mind and probably about to lose his ridiculously huge dick if he keeps talking about this shitty topic.

“Well then, I might have to start checking my drinks and food for drugs.”

“...” Why the fuck is he glaring at me? It’s a stupid idea that I should just ram down his throat.

“Don’t look at me like that!”

“Like what?”

Doesn’t he feel the expression on his face? Does he not feel the look of pure lust on his face combined with his cute puppy dog eyes?

“That! It won’t work on me this time.” It may work for ice cream or massages, but not for this. Nothing can sway me from this definite decision I’ve made.

“I’ll give you a blowjob just for fun”, then he starts crawling towards me like the slut he is, “any... time... you... want. At school... At your house... on the roof... take your pick.” That’s quite, uh... an attractive offer. NO! I must save myself.

He nuzzles my erection with his face, rubbing his nose against me so deliciously. All I can do I moan.

“Aaaoohh... wait! You’re just trying to butter me up, prick! Get your lips away from my dick!” Well, shit. My damn cock isn’t helping my argument by fucking twitching.

“You’re dick doesn’t seem to mind my lips near him, or maybe because he likes the idea of me... and you... together in bed... me... fucking you...”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“Shut up idiot, do you want your dad to find us like this?” I shake my head pretty fast because I know that the moron would make a big fuss over us, giving us The Talk. It’s too fucking late now. We’ve experienced everything in The Talk plus some. We’d be teaching him a little something. Not that I would want my dad to be fucking another guy. Or fucking in general. He’s old. That’s disgusting.

“Look, Uryuu. I don’t what you or your massive dick near me and my virgin, SEME, ass.”

Pausing in his ministrations, he sits up, sharply glaring at me. “Who’s says I’m uke and you’re seme?”

Well, that may not have been the smartest thing I’ve could have said. Luckily...

“Oi, Ichigo!” ...Renji shows up. Oh, fucking hurray.

Renji and his tight ass boyfriend, Mr. I’m-Better-than-Everyone-Else-in-the-World, just arrived, stepping through my bedroom window. I wonder what they’re here for.

And of course, bastard Ishida has to show me up by bowing first and greeting them so formally. “Renji-kun. Byakuya-san. Welcome, I’m glad you made it safely.” Wait, what? Ishida set this up? What the hell?

“You invited them? Why you...”

“Are you going to greet our guests or are you going to continue being rude?” Ishida is such a prick.

“Well excuse me. Renji. Byakuya.” I bow slightly showing a decent amount of respect to those who seemingly showed out of thin air.

“’Sup bitch?” Now I know that fucker Renji didn’t just call me a bitch for no reason. “Are you wimping out because you don’t wanna get fucked by Ishida? Why the hell are you scared?” What. The. Fuck. Even that tight ass is doing his snobby version of snickering.

“I’m not scared. I just think that he’s uke and should remain that way. And don’t ever call me a bitch, asswipe.”

“You’re fucking scared. Just admit it. It’s not like he has a huge dick.”

“But he does! It’s like... like... another arm.”

“But he’s so skinny and scrawny.” Byakuya has clearly taken offense to that statement because he clears his throat loud enough to grasp everyone’s attention.

And oh fucking hell. I’m amazed the man moves as fast as he does with his flash step because there is no flashing with his speech. He talks so slow and monotone that he begins to remind me of those talks at graduation and shit like that.

“If I’m not mistaken Renji, I’m what you call skinny and scrawny yet I top you every night and day.”

“Yeah that because I know you could kill me, plus you look so hot when your hair is down and draped around us as you thrust into me.” Been reading romance novels, Renji-chan? Can you say too much information?!

Sticking my fingers in my ears, I look at Byakuya who’s cheeks slightly redden. Ishida looks as if he might faint from that tantalizing image. Huh? Did I just say Byakuya and Renji fucking was tantalizing. Maybe Ishida spiked my water with an undetectable substance already.

“Anyways, Ichigo... remove your fingers from your ears.” Why? So I can hear more disturbing information? Even then, I kind of want to hear what the red-headed freak might have to say. So I remove my fingers.

“So back to his dick. You say it’s the size of an arm?”

“Yeah... it’s huge. Enormous. Fucking glorious.”

“Yeah but”, Renji drops his voice low, perhaps to keep whatever he has to say from Byakuya. And correct I am. “...he can’t be as large as Taichou, right?”

Ishida jumps up, completely embarrassed that we’re talking about the size of his dick. Hell, I don’t mind bragging. I just don’t want it pounding me into the ass. “Don’t contrast and compare my dick to his.” He nods his head in the direction of the eerily blushing captain.

“And why not?” Byakuya fucking flash-steps behind Ishida, talking slowly and low like normal, with a slight hint of annoyance slipping through.

I found out that when Ishida wants to be witty, he can out do anybody. “Well, I wouldn’t want you to be embarrassed.” I swear Mr. Priss put his hand on the hilt of his zanpaktou. 

“Holy Shit! Why are we even having this conversation about this anyways? There is no way you, Ishida, are going to fuck me unless I magically become a girl, and that’s not going to happen EVER!” Here’s another moment when I think that maybe I should keep my mouth shut because Ishida and Renji both gave each other a Look which in turn Renji gave Byakuya an ominous nod and a Look. Me and my fucking huge mouth...

The two Shinigami hold out their hands in a vaguely familiar pose, only for me to figure out it’s the same thing Rukia used on me the first time we met.

“Sai!” They both say as I’m magically bound with that evil Kidoh Rukia introduced to me during our first meeting, making me crumple to the floor in a heap of Ichigo. To be honest, I’m a little scared. You want to know why? It’s because...

I’m fucked. Fucked from behind, fucked from the front, fucked doggy-style, fucked from anyway Ishida can think of. In other words, I’m going to be fucked and I can’t do anything to save myself. And the position I’m in doesn’t help at all; I look like a cat in heat, waving my ass around in the air while my arms are bound to my ribcage. 

So what do I do? I beg.

“Renji, please let me go! This isn’t cool. I don’t what to be torn apart by that... monster. It’s just not right! Please, please, please!” 

“Thanks Byakuya-san, Renji-kun. I appreciate your help.” AND ISHIDA IS THANKING THEM! He’s fucking planned this all along. I feel so used.

“Byakuya, PLEASE! Save me from him! I know this probably wasn’t your idea, but you’re stronger than everybody here. You can release me from this shitty Kidoh.” And prissy-pants just glares down at me. I can see it in his eyes; I’m not getting out of this unless I break free like I did the first time.

“I’ll have your clothes ready for you buy the end of the week. I think I should be done with Ichigo by then.” Now Ishida is looking down at me like I’m a lame zebra and he a hungry lion. “Well, maybe not.” Evil bastard.

“So Ishida, how big are you really?” Renji is asking a question that could potentially get him seriously injured or worse.

Suddenly there’s silence in the room as I hear the melodious sound of Ishida’s belt being unbuckled and the pants dropping. Then... a loud gasp (that must be Renji) and a choking grunt (definitely Byakuya). Damn them for staring at something that is clearly mine. Then Renji mutters something so idiotic, I almost broke out of this Kidoh.

“Can I touch it?”

“FUCK NO YOU CAN’T TOUCH IT!!!!” I have to stake my claim here. Otherwise, this shit could get out of hand and we could be in a threesome or maybe an orgy. I mean, can you imagine Byakuya fucking Ishida as Renji sucks his dick while I’m pounding his ass? 

Wait...

That’s not a bad thought... plus it’s a little hot. No, No, NO! I shouldn’t be thinking about that; Ishida would kill me let alone Byakuya!

“Why are you blushing, u-ke-chan?” Ishida... he... he scares me... a lot.   
“Were you having perverted thoughts about us having an orgy. Why, Ichigo, I didn’t know you were into multiple partners. Perhaps, the next time we meet up we can all... bond, a men’s night out, if you will. I’m sure Renji-kun and Byakuya-kun wouldn’t mind, would you?” Ishida turns and looks at the now blushing shinigamis.

“Uuuuh... I think... we’re gonna go now.” Renji and Byakuya must think Ishida is crazy or on drugs or perhaps both because they both flash-stepped out of there faster than I could see. And those bastards fucking left me there, bound and about to be fucked by Ishida’s ludicrously large... oh.

What’s he doing? Whatever it is... ooooh... it feels oh FUCK! He just licked me where my ass crack starts. I’m losing control of this situation so I try to turn myself over but my loving boyfriend pins my head down to the floor. I guess being archer you do get pretty good arm strength.

“Let me go, you bastard!” I have to keep resisting otherwise I’ll become one of those people that has to shit in a bag through their navel.

“Nooo, I don’t think I will.” Fucking smirking evil bastard. Oh no, oh no, oh no! He’s pulling down my pants and boxers. I think I’m going to die.

“I don’t know why you resist so; your body is telling me yes while your mouth is telling me no. The body never lies.” He slips my pants under my knees and down my legs all the while kissing my lower back. Talk about multitasking!

“You shouldn’t worry so much. I’ll be gentle.” And then he does the most evil laugh I’ve ever heard; it’s like a slow succession of his ‘hm’. 

Then he licks my asshole. “Holy shit on a stick!” Well I couldn’t think of anything else to say. I do this to him all the time. I don’t know how he can stand me to lick at his asshole for more than two seconds; damn it feels so good.

And his tongue keeps swirling around and around and...

“Quit moaning so loud.”

“Don’t you fucking stop!”

“Hm hm... my little uke. If I stop, I won’t be able to fuck you. All the little noises you’re making are... such a turn on.” He gives my hole a final lick before he stands up and then does something with his clothes. I don’t know what he did but when he saddles up behind me and leans over my back, I can feel his chest bare against my own almost bare back. Well really, he’s pushing my shirt up as far as it can go with my arms holding it down. I can’t help but feel all warm and cuddly as he kisses up my back, up my neck, and then proceeds to nibble my ear almost to distraction.

Distraction from what?

Distraction from his finger in my ass! It’s not as bad as I thought it would be if my moans and groans are saying anything. It feels uncomfortable, but then he wiggles his finger around and I having to use all control to keep from coming right now.

“I see you’ve stopped fighting. Perhaps you’ve realized that you can’t stop the inevitable.” Damn bitch is smirking again! But I can’t say anything because every time I open my mouth, a whorish moan comes out and I drool a little.

I cringe as he inserts another finger into the mix. If this didn’t feel so good, I would be thinking that there’s something wrong with this picture. Like, I don’t get fucked. At this point, my brain is a bowl of grits and I don’t care. I don’t know how he can handle the slow torture I release on his ass every time we fuck. 

“You’re going to have to relax a bit more, Ichigo. The third finger won’t fit if you don’t.” Ishida whispers into my ear.

Oh great... the third finger. For him to get in, he would probably have to fist me and I’m going to say that that is NOT going to happen. I will fucking break this Kidoh if I have to. It’s bad enough I’m allowing this to even happen. Not that I had much of a choice.

“Shit shit shit SHIT!” That third finger is a killer. What guy in their right mind enjoys this? Oh right. Ishida does. “Damn that hurts!”

“I’ll make it not hurt. Right. About... now.” And then he curls his finger and suddenly I’ve gone blind. All I can see are little blue and white stars popping in front my eyes with little Ishidas sitting on my shoulders kissing me.

“What the hell was that?! Damn, that was... aaaah...” He keeps rubbing that spot; if he keeps that up I’m going to lose it.

“That is your prostate. You feel pretty good right now, correct?” And he just keeps rubbing it. I can’t even speak at this point so I nod with a loud groan. “Just think of what it would feel like if I pounded my cock into it over and over again.” I wonder if there’s already the language called Groaning; if not, I just did when I answered his question with a grumbling groan meaning that it would be rather nice.

My body pushes back against his finger against my will, but I really can’t complain because I rammed his finger back onto my prostate. This time, along with my groaning, he groans with me. 

“Fuck, Ichigo!” Hah! I know he’s really turned on by the fact that he’s now cussing; that or he’s really pissed, but since he’s not yelling at me and his voice dropped an octave, I’m assuming he’s really turned on.

“Uryuu...”

“Ichi—“

Somewhere in the dark recesses back of my mind, something is shouting out at me to resist this torture and beat this pansy bastard to a bloody pulp for even suggesting such a ludicrous thing. Apparently, that thought is beaten down by the front-and-center forefront of my mind which is blinded by lust and some other hazy emotions I can’t seem to identify.

“...ready.” Huh? What did he say?

...

Oh.

Oooooh.

Ooooow!

“Shit Uryuu! It’s not going to fit!” Have you ever watched a baby but together a puzzle? It’s kind of like that. Like forcing a piece of a puzzle where it doesn’t fit.

“If you would relax, it would be less painful for... ugh... both of us.” How can it be less painful? His dick is about 33,000 times too large for my ass!

And then... he grabs my dick with the same strength grip he uses to hold his bow. “Oh hell!” I feel him slide in smoothly, that sneaky bastard.

He leans over my back, bracing himself on his hands, panting in my ear, throbbing hotly in me as he waits for me to fully adjust. I can feel his entire being trembling against mine. Maybe because it’s Uryuu that all fear and worries and doubts flew out of my mind as he pushed into me. It feels very... weird yet wonderful, like I can feel him all around me and in me. In all honesty, it isn’t what I thought it would be like. I thought it would be gross and very painful, but it isn’t; a little uncomfortable but not painful.

“You... feel wonderful, Ichigo. So tight...” I think this is actually growing on me by the moment. Plus it’s fun to see him so close to being out of control. 

My knees are starting to hurt from being in this position so I do my best to squirm around to comfortable again. And that sensation is there again, the one when he was rubbing my prostate. Holy hell, that feels wonderful. So I squirm a little more.

Ishida firmly grasps my hips, holding them still against his hips. “Please, be still... please.” I don’t think I’ve ever heard him beg like that, not even when I’m teasing him. Let’s hear that one more time. So I move my hips again, this time a little slower. I can feel his pretty fingernails digging into my hips. “Stop! Please. I’m going to come if you continue.” Oh, that’s the reason.

If I were a lesser man, I would have kept doing that to get it over with, but because I’m really kind of enjoying this, I’m not. Plus I really don’t want to piss of my little archer. Hm. Little, the understatement of the century.

I hear him take a deep breath, calming his body to the point where he can move. I do the same thing when I’m fucking him; it really helps.

He slowly draws himself out, keeping only the tip within me. Before plunging back in he whispers in my ear, “To remove the Kidoh, all you have to do is expand your spirit energy to break the barrier.” Then he plunges his cock back into me, nailing my prostate. 

I scream like a 10 yen whore. “Shit, fuck!” Who can concentrate on anything else but trying to remember to breath?! Good fuck, I think I’ve stopped breathing and died and gone to heaven this feels wonderful.

“Ah... fuck, Ichigo!” Did he say something about removing the Kidoh. Oh yeah, exPand... enerGY... KiDOH... Ishida is thrusting in at a steady beat, hitting my prostate every thrust. 

“Ichi-go, I’m not going to last long.” No shit. I couldn’t tell by the way you’re breathing like a rutting moose. Removing Kidoh, eh? Oh, I think I can do that.

Somehow, I manage to gather enough of my mind to concentrate on his thrust and expand my spirit energy; within moments, the Kidoh is dissipating from around me and I’m able to move my arms again.

I feel Ishida slowing down as he realizes that my arms are free and I can potentially get away from him, but I reassure that I’m enjoying this as much as he is by reaching back and pulling his hips towards mine. Now that I’m able to move, I rotate my upper body to where I can see his expression on his face.

He’s in heaven with me.

His eyes are pitch-black, which is a stark contrast to the normal blue they usually are. He has sweat dripping down his face and down his neck. His torso is glistening with sweat, his muscles creating waves beneath his skin as he thrusts with renewed vigor. His mouth is hanging open as he attempts to catch a deep breath. His hair is clinging to his forehead, a few strands dripping sweat.

He’s absolutely beautiful.

I use my hands to push both Uryuu and me into a kneeling position, my back flush against his chest. Rotate slightly and press my lips to his in what he would categorize as a sweet kiss with subtle hints of lust. That’s bullshit. It’s a kiss to rival any other kiss we’ve shared. It is that hot.

“Oh fuck...” He releases his claws from my hips and loops his arms under mine and over my shoulders as if to hold me against his chest forever. I don’t think I’d mind at this moment. I pull his hips towards mine in a silent command of harder and faster.

Our speed increases exponentially as we get closer to our goal. He’s saying a mantra of my name while I’m still re-learning what lungs can do.

Suddenly, Ishida thrusts three times really hard against my prostate, biting me on my shoulder. I’m thrown over the edge of ecstasy head first into my climax, shooting my juice across the floor in front of me. I nearly double over with the first spasmodic wave of my orgasm, but I’m kept from bending over because Ishida has me pinned against him with his own orgasm. He’s arching forward against me, almost pulling us backwards. 

See, we compliment each other.

With the second wave, he screams out my name, pushing against me in an uncontrollable thrust. With my second spasm, I dig my fingers into his ass, trying to cling onto something so I don’t get wash away in these waves. 

The third wave of orgasm was almost as strong as the first when I realized that I could feel him leaving his come in me. This time I did double over and I brought him with me. In the process of falling forward, he accidentally thrust back into me, earning a moan from me.

After that, the spasms and come slowly died down to a dull tremble roaring through our veins.

“So...” I just have to know.

“So what?” 

“How did you like it?”

“I’m a natural seme while you’re a natural uke.”

“... the fuck you mean by that?!” He’s lost his mind.

Sitting up and pulling back, he disengages from me, gracefully falling down beside me. I slowly slide onto my stomach for I know I’m a little sore now and it’ll only get worse. I’ve seen how Ishida walks after a particularly... energetic tryst.

“Well, did you notice how quick you submitted to me? Only natural ukes can do that. Plus if you really wanted to get out, you could have broken the Kidoh much earlier. You’ve done it once before with relative ease. Why not this time especially with your ass on the line?” He rolls onto his side just to show off his idiotic, satiated smirk.

“Whatever.” I muster all the energy I can gather and...

Thump him on the forehead before kissing him.


	6. Ichigo POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also an experiment on writing Ichigo: the sappy fool in love. It’s a mixture Ichigo-esque things and poetic thoughts. I figure he’s 23rd in school, then he shouldn’t have an issue being poetic sometime, plus look at his Dad when he talks to the picture of Masaki! 
> 
> Soundtrack:
> 
> All is Full of Love - Bjork  
> To Nowhere - .hack//Sign OST – Kajiura Yuki.

There are moments when I’m in awe of Uryuu; ever since we got together, I’ve found myself staring at him at the strangest times. Such as when he’s reading a passage in class. I think it’s because I’m in awe of him.

Like now, as I look at him sitting on the bed. His bangs are pulled back onto the top of his head in a ponytail; it’s slightly mussed from prior activities, but it still has the usual smoothness and shine. What’s amazing about this familiar sight is the afternoon sun, making his hair shine a brilliant black. His glasses glint in the warm orange rays, making him look guarded. His mouth is pressed into a thin line of concentration. He’s wearing one of my long sleeve shirts, but it’s so large on his smaller frame, it hangs off his shoulder, revealing his milky skin. He’s wearing his cotton boxer briefs, sitting on the edge of the bed, painting his toenails a dark blue, roughly the same color as his eyes.

Most times I think he’s uncute with his superior attitude of Quincy hate Shinigami. It’s truly in these silent moments, like now, that I find him almost cute. I would say cute but I’m male and males don’t say cute.

Anyway, I think I find him most attractive like this, concentrating, yet content with a small grin that makes my heart skip a beat. I know I’m being sappy and poetic, but it’s really moments like this that makes me a lovesick bastard. But fuck, I can’t help it; he’s too sexy at times.

“Why are you staring at me, dumbass?” And then he opens his mouth. I won’t fall into his trap; he’s always looking for a fight. That’s why I ignore his now deemed rhetorical question and walk up and sit behind him with my legs on either side of him and my hands on his sides.

“What do you want and what did you do with the tea you promised to bring me?”

”It’s on the counter still.” I move my hands to his loser back, pushing his shirt up, touching his smooth skin gently. I give his shoulder a light kiss as I nuzzle his neck, giving me the opportunity to get a whiff of his scent, a very feminine smell with a hint of masculine.

“Why did you leave it in there?” He closes the polish, which in turn allows me more freedom to play.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’ll survive without for a little while longer.” I nip at his neck, smiling into it when his breath catches.

“Ichigo…” He whimpers when he tilts his head, revealing more skin for me to tease.

“Did you know that I think you’re beautiful?”

“Don’t say stupid things. Guys aren’t beautiful.” He hates it when he’s referred to as pretty or some other girly title. Unfortunately for him, I love to tease him every chance I get.

“Ah, you’re right, but you fit the category of beautiful. You’re not handsome; I am.”

“You may be handsome but you’re still an idiot.” I can see his hands gripping the sheets.

“But I’m your idiot.” I begin to nip at his ear, breathing hotly into it with heated arousal. That’ll get him. I tilt his head back and around and kiss him on his cheek. He turns himself more towards me and our lips meet with a quiet passion we’ve never experienced together before. The kiss is slow, almost sacred. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pull him more comfortably into my lap. He immediately puts his arms around my neck, pulling me deeper into this kiss.

We moan into each other’s mouths at how fucking amazing this feels. This is completely different than any other time we’ve been together; it feels… special.

My hands begin to wander: first caressing his stomach then pushing up his shirt, allowing me access to his nipples. As I massage his nipple into a hard nub, my other hand is caressing just underneath the elastic of his underwear. He arches against my arm that’s wrapped around him, which inadvertently makes his perky ass rub against my thigh and graze my hardened length.

To stop my moan of arousal, I kiss him senseless, only taking a pause for a quick breath and to pull my shirt over his head. Once I throw the shirt across the room, I bend down and nibble at his nipples, tugging and licking them until he’s squirming against me, whimpering for me to stop and for more. I can’t help but chuckle at him because he looks like he’s in such agony, but what a sweet agony it is.

Today is really one of those days that make me want to be Uryuu everyday for the rest of my life. Hell, any day with Uryuu except when he’s on the proverbial rag makes me want to spend my life with him. I suppose over these past two months, I’ve come to really like him and cherish him. Before all the emotions got involved, we were just friends, rivals, people who like to fuck each other like rabbits; things changed and now I can’t even imagine not having his soft skin against me everyday. Well shit, in that case, It wouldn’t feel right is he didn’t insult me or give me his Quincy Death Glare No. 2, which is used to kill Shinigami instantly (Quincy Death Glare No. 1 is reserved for his father).

“Ichigo?” I snap out of my thoughts when I hear him saying my name.

“Hm?”

“Are you okay? You just suddenly stopped.” He places a hand on my cheek, stroking it gently with his fingertips. I feel a little bad because he looks so worried, but I can’t tell him exactly how I feel because I don’t know how he feels about me. I can’t say ‘I love you’ out of no where; it would probably make him close up and avoid me. I really want to tell him how much he means to me; my heart continues to urge me to tell him how I feel, but I have to hesitate until I know how he feels about me too. I guess I’ll just have to show him in the meantime.

Gathering him into my arms, I pick him up, kissing him once again and lay us down on the bed; I sit back on my knees between his legs and look down at him. With his lips all pink and everything, he’s really pretty now. I won’t say that to him unless I want an energy arrow through my head.

I give one last stroke down his torso, feeling the way his slight muscles play under my fingertips. I grab the elastic of his boxer briefs and start to pull them down; he helps by lifting his hips and putting his thighs together. Once I toss his underwear to some unknown spot on the floor, I grab hold of his left leg before he puts it down and pull it against my bare chest. I’m not exactly sure how, but he has no leg hair or body hair for that fact. I’m not sure how he managed to end up like that; perhaps his mother was hairless. Anyway, I run my hand down his leg to his inner thigh before placing a kiss on his calve. I place his leg on the mattress before settling myself between them on my knees, cradling his body against mine with my arms; I avoid crushing him by supporting myself on my elbows.

I dip my head down and peck him on the lips, staring into his confused azure eyes.

“Ichigo?”

“Shhh.” I go in for another kiss, only to be met halfway by eager lips and a tongue that can work small miracles in my mouth and on other select parts of my body. As our mouths meld together, I slip a hand between our bodies and press my finger into his entrance; he arches against me so hard, I think I hear his back crack. I stifle his unusually loud moan of pleasure with another mind-numbing kiss. I slowly massage his puckered entrance while distracting him with kisses that seem to leave him nearly unconscious due to lack of air. So maybe kissing him without allowing for air is a bad idea, but he makes me do it; he’s so damn sexy.

So, I sadly depart from his lips, moving along his jaw, nipping and licking as he arches up against me. Probing his heated canal, I search for his prostate. 

“Fffuck!” There it is. I love how when I look down into his lidded eyes, he seems to me looking at me but not really, like he’s seeing beyond me, like oblivion. He looks so innocent like that; I would do whatever it takes to make that faraway look come again.

“Are you ready, Uryuu?” I whisper in his ear as I remove my finger from his stretched passage. 

“Mmm-hmm.” He looks up at me, emotions and lust swimming through his eyes. I almost lose it. Almost. I’ve worked too hard on making this romantic and special to turn it into a fucking fuck-fest. Not that I really mind that much, it just that I’m trying to show how much I can restrain myself. I really need to let him know that this relationship isn’t just about sex.

So I unzip my jeans and pull out my throbbing member, something that has been severely neglected, but this isn’t about me; it’s about us. I get the tube of lube from the bedside table and prepare myself, all of this done with one hand.

I rest my arousal against his pucker, allowing excess lube to rub off on him; I can feel it contracting instinctively. Rubbing his thigh with the hand that was holding my penis, I help him relax. Soon he takes a deep breath, relaxing his entire body all at once. I use that as his signal that he’s truly ready.

I push my member into him slowly, watching his face for pain, which there was a brief flash of discomfort before his mouth drops open in a silent cry. I continue to push in, moving my guiding hand to help keep my body from crushing my boyfriend below me. I can’t stifle my own moan as his ass seems to swallow me into him until I’m in up to the hilt. We’re both sweating. Well, I sweat. He glistens.

As I stare into his eyes, I can tell he’s focused on me, especially when he smiles up at me and wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me in for a passionate kiss. The kiss is slow and extremely sensual. I unknowingly begin to thrust shallowly in and out of him, causing him to gasp at the friction. I try to make each thrust as smooth as possible; I slide in gracefully, roll my hips, and then slide out gracefully. With each roll of my hips, he puts his fingernails into my shoulders; that’s probably the most erotic thing that he’s done so far.

“Faster, Ichigo!”

“No.” He looks a bit surprised at my answer and for a moment, it looks like he’s about to whine about it. As soon as he opens his mouth to complain, I thrust in hard, stabbing his prostate directly. His eyes roll back as his head drops back onto the pillow, nearly screaming. Then I stop completely, just stay still feeling the instinctive contracting of his inner walls against my throbbing member.

“Ichi- I can’t… gonna…” Pausing mid-thrust, I wrap a hand around his member and squeeze, effectively cutting off his orgasm just as it is starting to overcome him. I don’t want it to end just yet. By his glare, I sure he wants this horrible, retched torture called making love over with. “Damn it! Let me come!” I think he’s really hot when mad too.

“Not yet. I’m not ready for this to end yet.” Fuck, I sound like a girl. In fact, Uryuu looks a little shocked and maybe a little guilty because he draws me towards him for a kiss, running his finger through my hair. Closing my eyes, I take this short break to relax into his touch and feel the rolling sensations coursing at the connection of our bodies. He’s sticky with sweat, but he smells like his soap and a musk that is only his; it’s intoxicating. 

I rub my nose against his cheek as I try to take in as much of his aroma, gasping as his hands encircle my back and take residence on my ass, massaging it gently.

“Uryuu…” I pant a little faster and his caresses get to be more forceful, his hips thrusting up against mine, trying to get me to move again. I shake my head ‘no’ and peck on the cheek before sitting back on my knees.

“What are you…Ah!” I suddenly grab his waist, the really ticklish part I discovered a couple of weeks ago, a roll him to his side, creating this awesome friction on my excited member. I can only imagine how it feels for him. It must feel pretty good considering he has a white-knuckled grip on the sheets and biting his lip to stifle a moan. I grab his top leg and place it over my shoulder as I straddle his other leg, all without dislodging myself from him.

Caressing his inner thigh, I hold his entire leg against my chest as I begin to thrust shallowly. Turning my head slightly, I look at him from the corner of my eye and catch his eye and kiss his ankle. His toes curl beside my head. I can’t help but to smile at him with these strong emotions making my heart beat faster and harder for him.

Suddenly, my vision becomes blurry while looking at him. I stop thrusting once again and rub my eye. Pulling my hand away from my eye, I notice my vision in that eye has gotten better, but there’s wetness on my finger. These are tears? Why?

Uryuu pushes himself up onto his hands. “Ichigo, are you okay?” He reaches out and wipes the tears that just fell down my cheek from my other eye. “Why are you crying?”

I have to blink back more tears as I look at his concerned expression, my breath shuddering as my heart clenches in my chest, telling me to say what it feels.

I love him, but I can’t tell him. I don’t think we’re both ready for it. I don’t know how he’ll react to that. We really shouldn’t get too attached because we could die during the next fight with a hollow. That’s why I can’t tell him because I don’t think I could live without him.

I come back from my thoughts to feel Uryuu caressing my cheek, whispering my name. Ichigo. Ichigo. I grip his hand in mine, entwining our fingers together as I continue to stare into his dark blue eyes, amazed at their vibrant color. Smiling at him once again, I bring his hand to my mouth and kiss his knuckles. I can feel the backs of my eyes burning with tears, but I don’t allow the tears to fall; I’ve already made him worry about me. 

“Uryuu, I… I…” How can those girls at school stand to give confessions; this is some hard shit. “I’m…” So maybe I can’t tell him directly, but I can say something that may not be as obvious. “I’m happy.”

He looks at me strangely, tilting his head as if he didn’t understand one of the two words I just spoke. Then his face lightens up with a smile I’ve never seen before; it’s a happy, bright sight, one filled with so much emotion it’s as if it may explode. He brings my hand to his mouth and slips the ring finger in, sucking on it gently, staring at me seductively.

Now this is different. He’s done this before, but this time, it’s done more out of arousal from my simple admission than lust. He slowly pulls my finger from his mouth and releases my hand completely; then he proceeds to shift as code for ‘Move’. 

I comply happily, gripping his leg and thrusting in with heightened arousal. With each thrust, I can feel his emotions swell and his spirit energy rising higher and higher. He’s throwing his head back, looking for something more solid to grip as I thrust into him at a slightly faster pace than before. I can hear him whispering my name as the pace begins to turn to a more frantic pace as we near our long awaited orgasms.

Suddenly, his entire body clenches in on itself, his legs wrapping over and around me, his back arching forward, and lets out a cry that sounds like a combination of my name and ‘fuck’. He’s gorgeous when he comes. Unfortunately, I can’t dwell on that too much on that thought because my own orgasm strikes soon after his.

Between the pent up emotions and the intensity of the orgasm, the bright colors that usually burst in front of my eyes are now images, vivid images of every time Uryuu and I talked, fought, kissed, and had sex. Those images only spur on the insistent jerking of my pulsating member in Uryuu, filling him more than before with my seed. I groan his name over and over again, feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm tease my softening member. 

I release his leg and limply fall down behind him and pull him back against my chest. We catch our breaths for a few minutes, letting our overheated bodies cool down.

“I’ve never seen you cry before.” Fuck. I was hoping he would leave it alone, but not Uryuu. What a buzz-killer.

“I don’t cry.” Swinging my legs around, I sit on the edge of the bed and bury my face in my hands. I know he wants to ask that question again, and I can’t guarantee that my mind and mouth can work together to hold in my feelings. “Fuck!” My heart burns so bad right now.

He jumps at my outburst, sitting up behind me. “Ichigo?”

How did I come to deserve such a wonderful person? I don’t understand why, how, or anything. I just know that I want him; I want to be with him. Fucking hell, I’m getting sappy like my old man...

Through the haze of my thoughts, I vaguely feel arms slide around my neck from behind me, encircling me comfortingly, calming me instantly. I bring my face from my hands, staring at the floor. Uryuu kisses the back of my neck, leaning his bare chest against my back.

“I’m happy too.”

I place a hand on his link hands and smile.


	7. Ishida POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get caught!

Damn it! That moron just can’t stop bothering me for one minute while I’m trying to do my homework. He’s just so damn distracting sitting on his bed, scowling at his homework while I have to stare at him from the floor.

“Damn you, Ichigo!” And he has the nerve to look surprised and then scowl at me like I did something to him. Prick.

“What the hell?!”

“I can’t concentrate because of you!”

“What the fuck did I do?”

And now he’s trying the play dumb! I suppose I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt.

“You’re distracting me.”

“How?”

“You’re sitting over there… scowling…” That sounds really lame out loud.

He looks at me very similar to the way a dog looks at you when you blow a dog whistle. “What?”

I’m pretty sure my ears have got to be redder than Renji’s hair because they feel like they’re on fire. “I mean… you’re sitting over there…” Great now I’m going to do one of those full body blushes. “… pouting… It’s kind of-“

“Are you saying my presence is distracting you from your work? And that my pout is cute?” Smirking bastard.

“Urusai! I didn’t say anything of the sort. In fact, I find you very uncute. Quit putting words into my mouth!” 

And he smirks.

“But you were thinking it.”

“No, I wasn’t!” My head feels like its going to spontaneously combust; he can be so damn frustrating!

Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo’s smirk widens into one of the grins that reads: you’re about to be molested. He turns himself to where his head is near mine, and he leans over, placing his mouth near my ear, blowing softly.

Hmmm…. I love it when he does that; you know nibbling my earlobe. He may be an idiot, but he’s an idiot that knows how to pleasure me the right way.

“Uryuu…” When he’s turned on he has the sexiest voice; I swear its so low I can feel that raspy graininess resonating through my body. It’s a huge turn on.

So I turn my head enough to give him a kiss, to which he proceeds to suck the oxygen directly from my lungs. I try to part from the kiss but he follows my lips wherever they go. Clearly, I wouldn’t be pulling away if there wasn’t an issue, but there is.

I can’t breathe!

Finally after a few moments of trying to remove my bottom lip from between his teeth, I’m allowed to take in my much needed and valued air, breathing heavily and panting. Unfortunately for him, I glare at him. He should’ve stopped when I tried to pull away.

“Are you trying to kill me via kiss?”

Of course he would smirk. He always fucking smirks, like everything I say is a joke.

Oh.

I feel his hand sliding down my shoulder, underneath the wide collar of my shirt, brushing his long calloused fingers across my sensitive nipplllllle… oh hell!

“Ichigo!” How does he always make me so damn horny like this? 

He slides his other hand down my arm, entwining our fingers together. Nudging my head with his nose, he captures my lips in a scorching kiss, he licks my lips in attempt to get permission to enter. Opening my mouth, I draw his tongue in suckling lightly on it, moaning every time it gets away from my own and lashes around my mouth.

I hiss into his mouth when he gives my now taut nipples a rough pinch.

“Aaaaah!” I break the kiss with the moan that’s been bubbling up since we’ve started this. I can feel his urgency rising as the pressure against my lips begins to weight down rather uncomfortably on me.

He withdraws his hands from my shirt, bringing them down to the bottom hem of my shirt. Tugging it upwards, he starts to caress my flat stomach. I can feel my body start to quiver from the feather-light touches, my skin growing goosebumps. His hands travel over my navel, a finger dipping in suggestively. Mmmm…. I love it when he does that. If he ever knew what that did to me, he would either laugh (that bastard) or he would exploit it to no end (that Bastard).

I arch up into his touch, moving a hand to hold his neck, holding him against my neck. Rolling my head to the side, I allow him to nibble, lick, and suck on my neck as he continues to pull my shirt up.

He nudges me forward and tugs my shirt up and over my head, tossing it across the room. “I love your skin, so smooth.”

“Hn.”

Before I can say anything more, he gently bites my earlobe. Gasping I throw my head back, digging my fingers into the nape of his neck, biting my lip to keep from making so much noise. I can’t be too loud because Ichigo’s father and his siblings are downstairs watching TV.

I thread my fingers through his hair tugging more forcefully as the teasing sensations grow into that warm feeling at the bottom of my stomach.

“Do you find some sort of enjoyment from molesting me?”

He pauses for one solitary moment before I feel him smile against my neck. “Probably.”

I smile right back though with gritted teeth. “Dumbass.”

“If you keep talking like that, I’m going to stop.” He wouldn’t… would he? Knowing him, he would just to spite me… damn bastard.

“You stop, I withhold for a month.”

He merely lets out chuckle as he raises himself up, adjusting himself on the bed to where he can reach lower. I feel his hand on my stomach creep to the waistband of my yoga pants. Then asshole runs his rough fingers along the inside of my thigh.

KAMI-SAMA! I love/hate it when he does that; no matter what I can’t help squirming against his hand. It’s the most teasing thing he can do to me and he knows that and carefully exploits that little fact. The last he exploited that little fact, he ended with a burn on his shoulder and an extremely horny Quincy riding him under the cold water of the shower.

“You love doing that, don’t you? Ah!” He makes me sound like a whore. Damn him and his thrifty hands!

“You squirm so sexily. How can I resist?”

“Morooooon…” He’s the evilest tease ever. He moves his hand over the front of my tell-tale bulge, rubbing my half-mast arousal into full attention.

I gasp so hard, I nearly choke on the massive amount of air I breathe in. 

*cough* *cough* 

“Are you trying to kill me via molestation?” He rubs a bit harder, dragging the keening moan I’ve been holding back, out loud and clear.

“Maybe.”

If this didn’t feel so good, I would hit him. All I can do, and do very loudly, is moan.

“are you trying to call my idiot father up here? Keep it down!” He made me do it. I don’t know why he’s fussing at me. Plus, its really hard to take him seriously when he flushed and sounding so…huskily turned on.

“I don’t care about your father. Just get on with it.”

“Get on with what?” He knows. He just being fucking difficult…

Then he gives me that pointed look that says he wants me to do something. I know what it is he wants me to do. I’m not going to do it.

“I’m not going to say it.”

He rubs a bit more insistently at my now hardened shaft. “Come on.”

“Why?” I inquire with a slight hiss and ragged panting.

“’Cause it turns me on to hear you say it.”

I glare at him from the floor, frowning angrily. “Whatever.” As much as it pains me, I push his hands away from me.

See, it’s statements like that that make me think that he doesn’t value me as anything more than an ass for sex. Granted, there are times that he can be so sweet and caring, but these statements make me angry.

So I move out of his reach, pissed and frustratingly hard. Glaring at him, I pick up my book I had been reading with my back to the bastard.

“Uryuu, come here.”

“Why should I? You just think of me as—“

“No I don’t. Do you think I would put up with you just for sex? If you think that, fuck you! I thought you, of all people would understand, but clearly I was mistaken.” What does he mean? Even though we had that amazing night a couple of weeks ago, I’ve been thinking that what he said before was as close to a confession I was going to get. I thought it was true…

“But the only thing you ever want to do is have sex.”

He sits up on the bed, frowning with a bit of anger flitting across his features. “I only want to have sex with you because that’s the closest I feel to you out of the time we’re together. Any other time, you’re so distant, like you don’t really like me or you’re ashamed of me.”

I feel my eyes widen at that. Am I really like that? In acting like that, am I pushing him away?

“I mean, I really like you and I want to be close to you, but I can’t seem to get close to you unless I’m fucking you.” Then he mumbles something under his breath, pulling himself into Indian-style position. He begins to fiddle with the sheets, avoiding eye contact.

“What did you say?”

“I said that I don’t consider it sex anymore.”

Then what does he call it then? It’s not quite making love but not normal fucking either.

“Don’t ask me what it is. I just know it feels different that before. It’s…” I can tell how his ears have turned the color of Shunsui’s cloak that he’s embarrassed and a little nervous. “It’s nice,” he whispers.

…

…I don’t know what to say. I didn’t know he felt that way. I feel shitty about the way I acted towards him and about the things I said. Damn, I can be an idiot sometimes. Here he’s basically said ‘I love you’ for a while and I still believe he has ulterior motives. Kami-sama, I’m an idiot to not have seen the clear feelings in his eyes.

I rise to my feet and walk slowly towards him, feeling guilt like I’ve never felt before. I’m going to have to make it up to him. Shit! I’m such an idiot!

As I approach him, I reach out and cuddle his face in the palms of my hands, rubbing my thumbs against his cheek. 

And fuck if he looks up at me like that, like a kicked puppy.

“Ichigo, I-” He stops me by putting a rough hand on my hip and placing his forehead on my bare stomach.

“Just let me be with you.”

“Okay.” I can’t believe I’m so damn selfish. Idiot.

“Don’t beat yourself up. I did the same thing a while ago, but I let go of any doubts I had.”

He has such… strength; I have always and will always admire him for it.

Unfortunately, all coherent thoughts beyond that last thought begin to exit stage left as Ichigo begins placing butterfly kisses across my now quivering abdomen. 

Reaching around, he grabs my ass and pulls me flush against his chest. I place my hands on his shoulders to maintain what little balance my weakening knees are allowing me. I slowly bring my hands up to his hair, enjoying the feel of his soft spikes between my fingers as his kisses become more like he’s lapping at my skin.

It turns me on when he’s like this; its like he’s trying to control his need to completely ravage me, but he’s teetering on the edge of his self-control.

“Whoa!” He should really warn me before yanking me flush against him, all the while tugging at my pants. “Try not to make me fall, moron!”

“Quit your bitchin’”

I would have responded to that had he not licked right under the elastic of my pants at my hips. Instead, I double over, moaning so loud, I’m pretty sure the rest of the household heard it.

“I love how sensitive you are.” He mumbles against my stomach as he pulls my pants and underwear down, allowing them to pool around my feet.

“Shut up!”

“Hn…”

He pulls me until I have to crawl onto the bed, sitting in his lap, my long legs wrapped around his waist and hips. I pull him into a kiss filled with pure raw passion. I can feel his erection twitching against mine excitedly. I feel his calloused hand creeping down into the intensely sensitive area of my ass, the crack.

“Fuck!” He’s driving me crazy with his tongue on my neck, swirling me and my libido to new heights of teenage hormonal heights.

“Shit Uryuu… ‘o hot!” I love when he hisses like that. I squirm in his lap, arching into his chest, feeling his muscles flex underneath his soft shirt.

“Your shirt… take it off.” I tug at his shirt, trying to pull it off. I just need to touch him, feel him against me. “Please… hurry…” I don’t think I can wait…

He leans forward and catches my lips as he tugs up on his shirt, swallowing my needy whimper. Our lips part for the brief moment his shirt passes between our lips. As soon as he flings the shirt across the room, I find myself completely overwhelmed by all that is Ichigo; his arms are around me holding me safely against his chest, his lips meshing against mine like he can’t get enough of me.

“As long as you’re here with me, I’m happy.” He kisses my shoulder in such an affectionate manner that I felt an unfamiliar burn behind my eyes. I bite my bottom lip to distract me before I do something truly stupid… like cry.

I don’t have to worry about that as he takes to sucking and biting on my collarbone, leaving his mark on me once again.

Then I hit him aside his head as he bites. Hard.

“Ow, that hurt!”

And he has the nerve to smirk and chuckle.

So I bite his ear, gnawing at his lobe.

He screams.

“Fuck!” Sensitive spot #4639.7. It gets him every time.

“You’re gonna draw attention to us if you keep on screaming like that.” He’s just so damn easy to get, so quick to anger.

He narrows his eyes at me, panting as if he just had to tear through four hollows. “You…!”

Without any notification to me, he pitches us forward to where he’s on top of me, my legs locked around his waist still.

“You’re asking for it.” He’s growling now, smirking evilly down at me.

“Asking for what?” I can smirk with the best of them.

Now this is where things get a bit… rough.

He grabs my ankles and throws both of my legs onto his left shoulder, running is fingers suggestively along the inside of my thighs, pressing his arousal against my ass.

“You do know that you have to take off your pants to make this work, right? I figure you’re pretty smart, but…”

“You know, Uryuu, if I was you, I wouldn’t insult the person about to fuck you into the bed.” He pushes my legs over a bit more, leaning down and kissing me heatedly.

What better thing to do than challenge his claim of fucking me ‘into the bed’. So I raise my eyebrow and say, “If you can.”

“Damn you, Uryuu!” He reaches to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping, pulling his pulsating member with a soft groan of relief. He lays his full body against me, with my legs and hip rotated to the side. I feel his hand spreading my cheeks, his finger probing at my entrance.

A few moments into the teasing touches, the wonderful scent of vanilla wafts through my nose. “Where did you get vanilla lube?”

“Ukitake-taichou told me that it’s a really nice scent that kind of acts like an aphrodisiac, just to try it out.”

“Like we really need that.” I snort at the absurd thought of needing an aphrodisiac. We REALLY don’t need help. However…

“It does smell nice.”

“I heard Shunsui-taichou said that to Ukitake-taichou before they went on for four and a half hours.”

“And Ukitake-taichou survived?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh shit!” His fingers are miracle workers; I am putty in his hands when he’s stretching me like this, the almost tender but not quite and the gracing of my prostate… Good fuck in the morning! “Mmmm… hurry it up bastard!”

“Feels that good, eh?” …Moron…

I shoot my arm out and grab hold of his collarbone, strategically placing a finger behind the bone, right where it hurts. “Now.” I figured a little while ago, snarling at Ichigo is one the best ways to get him moving.

Much to my amazement, his eyes roll back as he groans hotly. Who knew Kurosaki Ichigo was slightly masochistic?

“Damn it, you’re gonna make me cum too soon!” he hisses at me.

I don’t want him cumming anywhere except in my ass so I let go of him as he lubes his arousal, which is standing excitedly nearly against his stomach.

I mewl quietly as he palms my ass, spreading my Ichigo-dubbed ‘sweet-ass cheeks’. Grabbing the pillow my head is on, I try to relax as I feel his hardness pushing forward, breeching the ever tight sphincter; I released a choked moan and grip the pillow as I start feeling fuller and fuller. No matter how many times we do this, it always feels like he’s using his arm instead of his penis.

“U… ryuu…pant…” He abruptly stops. I can feel him trembling against me. He must be close. “Too close.” He slowly, carefully seats himself fully in me. He places his hands on the bed by my shoulders, hovering above me, waiting for the rush of pleasure to subside.

He looks down at me and smiles; I smile back up at him, panting heavily. I hook one arm around one of his wrists and kiss his forearm. Things are about to get interesting. How do I know that? 

Because when he starts to relax his arms and his breathing isn’t so labored, he’s ready to go.

He pulls his hips back slowly. I watch his arm muscles shift beneath his skin as his body shifts above mine. Our skin rubs together creating sweet sensitive friction, our skin contact heating to outrageous temperatures.

I hum feeling every ridge and vein rubbing against my internal walls as he drags himself out to the tip. The hum soon turns into sharp cry of pleasure with a hint of pain when he thrusts back in rolling his hips against mine. I’m sure he’s going to have little crescent shaped marks along his arm and fingers from my fingernails gouging in. 

Letting the top half of his body lower, he rests himself on an elbow, letting our lips barely touch. Bracing himself on one hand and one elbow, he pulls out slow once again, but when he thrusts in, he drives in hard and fast, making the entire bed move up.

Biting my bottom lip, I try to hold back the scream; I let my eyes roll back, my back arching. I’m pretty sure I died a little from the sheer pleasure he is causing me. Clearly, not a bad thing.

He lets his head drop forward, kissing me lightly as he pulls back and thrusts in. With each movement of his hips, he says my name, almost as if that’s his mantra.

The more I hear my name from his lip. Sounding more and more like a prayer, the more it feels like he’s trying to meld with me and completely take over my body as a symbol of ultimate possession. He continues to thrust in, rolling his hips sensually against mine, and then drawing out slowly, rubbing against my prostate with the drawn out exit.

Suddenly, after a few minutes of that powerful rhythm, he completely stops thrusting. He’s in up to the hilt as he pushes slightly forward to kiss me; I can’t stop the gasp that arises. “Are you okay, Uryuu? I’m… pant… not hurting… you, am I?”

“I’m… great. Please Ichigo, move. I need… I need…”

“I know.” He runs a hand through my hair, moving my black strands from my vision. He kisses me once again as he makes a shallow thrust and my world turns into a kaleidoscope.

“Oh hell!”

World coming back together quickly… I’m a bit dizzy. 

Hm. Well this is new; sitting back up, he grabs my ankles and places both of my legs onto his left shoulder and lifts my hips onto his lap. Making a quick thrust, he adjusts himself until my legs are flush against his body.

He pulls out and thrusts back in, hitting my prostate so hard, little Quincy crosses and Ichigo heads dance in my vision.

I must have screamed because I feel his salty fingers teasing my tongue. Immediately, I wrap my tongue around the two rough digits, sucking lightly.

Apparently it feels good because he starts pounding into me with abandon, ramming directly into the “Spot of a Thousand Pleasures” and Shunsui-taichou once called it. 

Oooooh SHIT… not going- … can’t hold back…

Suddenly the world beyond Ichigo and me shatters into what could be compared to Kuchiki-san’s Senbonzaukra. All I feel is intense pleasure that my body reacts nearly violently to: my toes curl as I unknowingly flex my legs impaling myself on Ichigo, half shouting, half moaning my pleasure. My back arches as my hands clench, one around his arm, the other strangling the unfortunate pillow I happened to grasp earlier. And all I can see is Ichigo gritting his teeth above me, growling as he gives one last thrust, emptying himself into me, his hips spasming with each jolt of orgasm.

As Ichigo is about to lean over and kiss me on the cheek like he usually does after sex, I get a funny shiver down my spine. I also hear a light gasp come from the doorway.

“Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit…” becomes my mantra as I slowly turn my head towards the gasp. I don’t really want to look, but I have an idea of who’s standing there, especially since I forgot to tell Ichigo that Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki were coming over to hang out and eat dinner. Obviously, important information. Another oversight is that when they would get here, the person who happens to resemble the hollow from my mind theater is also the one to lead them up to my room; in fact, he really looks like Ichigo’s father with his mouth gaping open grotesquely.

I watch in slow motion as Rukia swoons and faints, as Orihime pulls out a video camera from between her bosom right before Tatsuki dragon-kicks Isshin in the head, screaming something akin to, “Knock on your teenage son’s door, bakayarou! I’m never going to get this image out of my head!” Isshin is completely unconscious before he even hits the floor. Tatsuki pushes Orihime down the stairs and slams the door as she pushes Isshin down the stairs with her foot and picks up Rukia.

And Ichigo and me?

We’re still frozen where we were when they came busting in; Ichigo’s still inside though my legs are off his shoulder. I look up at him as he looks down at me; he’s as red as Yumichika’s feather attached to his eyebrows. I’m pretty sure all the blood in my body has decided to make a mass exodus to my head.

“Ichigo? Was that your father standing with Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki at the door?” I’m sucking shocked at how ridiculously shocked my voice sounds.

“So I didn’t imagine that?”

There is only one word that could describe what we’re both thinking, and that word is:

FUCK!


	8. Ichigo POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions of a sort.

Two weeks. Two fucking weeks. Because of my moron of a father, my boyfriend hasn’t spoken or even looked at me in two fucking long weeks. Every day when I go home, I look at my dad, and the urge to beat him up, like I did when Uryuu left my house that day, grows stronger. Especially since he’s avoiding me.

He had hit me. That bastard punched me in my face, breaking my nose, after Tatsuki kicked my dad and slammed my door shut. For someone so skinny, Uryuu really has a powerful right hook; it’s probably from using his Quincy bow. 

It had hurt. It hurt my nose when he punched me. It hurt me that he left me to deal with the mess that my dad created all alone. I wasn’t fucking fair. I was fucking him and he completely removed himself from the situation without out even caring that I was going to have to deal with my dad and my three female friends by myself. It wasn’t easy. Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki were easy to deal with… it was that damn goat-face that was so hard to deal with, especially him trying to give me The Talk after I’d been having sex with Uryuu for a while.

I thought we were a couple, two people who support each other through everything. Maybe I was mistaken. Maybe he doesn’t like me like I thought he did. 

I look up from the book I’m supposed to be ready during study hour, a few of my classmates chatting quietly in small groups. I close my book and take a deep breath. I need to talk to him. I need to hear his voice.

As I move to get up, Uryuu gets up from his seat and walks right by me to talk to Chad about something, completely ignoring my presence. I stare straight ahead, shocked that he would ignore me so blatantly. I turn my head to see if anyone had noticed the cold action, finding Orihime looking at me with pity in her eyes. Oh, fuck this!

I continue getting up, but instead of confronting Uryuu like I really want to, I leave the classroom, surely getting strange stares when I slam the door open and then shut. I can hear the murmurs of the students as I walk down the hallway to the stairs. 

I climb the stairs to the roof, ignoring anyone who passed me, barely aware of their nearly palpable fear of my angry face. I open the door to the roof, and step into the bright sunshine, the warmth calming a little of my anger. I just don’t understand what’s going on in Uryuu’s mind.

I sit down against the warm railing of the roof and my eyes almost immediately snap to the spot that I fucked Uryuu while Urahara was cuffed to the rail. That was a good day. That was the day that I think I started falling for him. Before it had just been lust and a little bit of affection for him (otherwise I wouldn’t have asked him out), but after that day, I found myself being pulled in by his gravity. 

I thought it would be okay if our relationship was just physical, but then I started to want to see him more. I started going over to his apartment and walking with him to and from school. I enjoyed looking at him, seeing his lithe body move when he would walk, seeing how his blue eyes would smile at me, even when his mouth was frowning. I liked to look at the emotions run across his features when we had lay in bed during our post-coital bliss. 

And then I had to hear him, had to hear his voice. I would call him on his mobile just to hear his annoyed tone while he chided me for interrupting his studying or sewing. I remember a time when I wasn’t friends with him and his voice was like fingernails on a chalkboard to me. Now, his voice is almost musical, even when he yells at me. Now… he doesn’t speak to me; he avoids me. 

And it’s so fucked up now.

I never thought I would think this, but… I miss him. Over the past few months, he had become a constant in my life, nearly as constant as the air I breathe. But now, I feel like I’ve been abandoned and thrown away at his convenience. And it makes me doubt the past few months. Were they all a lie?

I bow my head, my orange hair shadowing my eyes. It feels like someone’s watching me, but I know I’m not the only one on the roof during study hour. I look up for a moment and see someone walk to the stairs. Was that him?

***** Later *****

As I stand here on at the intersection across the street from school, I can’t help but to feel somewhat depressed. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this before, this… emptiness that I’m feeling as a result of not having him with me, near me… I’m beginning to sound like old goat-face, but maybe that what love does to someone. 

That’s right.

I love him.

Even though he’s being a bitch right now, I still love him. I know that he has issues that he must get over before he can truly be with me. I just… want him again. Since that day Dad caught us, I’ve had this urge to hold him and to hug him. I don’t understand this feeling, but it’s similar to the need to protect my family from whatever comes at us, be it Hollows or whatever. But he’s off being a bitch and I feel completely shut out from him. I’m pretty sure that’s a way to break up a relationship. It’s really annoying and a bit inconsiderate. Maybe I’m just selfish. I want to give him his space, but at the same time, I want to take up all his time, mind, and heart. 

Fuck.

I watch as the traffic lights change from red to green and I begin my trek home, passing stores and people, ignoring everything around me. None of it matters. I just can’t bring myself to care while I feel like this. 

And then I feel him. His reiatsu. And it’s strong.

I look around the immediate area I’m in, looking for him, desperately searching. Then I see him.

Damn, he has a nice ass! He can wear his gray school pants any day. They just stretch so nicely across his ass. 

…I miss his body too.

I stride up behind him, watching as his shoulders tense up, no doubt sensing my near out-of-control reiastu. It’s a wonder that I haven’t attracted any powerful hollows in the past couple of weeks. 

“Kurosaki.” What the fuck?

“Don’t call me that.” 

“What do you want?”

“What the hell do you mean? You know exactly what I want.”

“I’m not going to sleep with you.” Is he serious? Is that what he really thinks about our relationship?

“Fuck you! You know damn well that that isn’t what I want from you.” Grabbing his wrist, I drag him down the sidewalk, to an empty street, glad that we could have a modest amount of privacy. When I stop us, after he’s struggled to pull his wrist from my grasp I release him as he tugs at his wrist again, his face red in anger. 

“Don’t touch me again.” Uryuu looks away from me, wrapping his arms around himself as if it were cold.

I just stare at him blankly. He… doesn’t want me to touch him anymore?

“What’s going on, Uryuu?”

“I think we need to not see each other anymore. I do hope you understand”, he says with such calmness that it scares me a little.

“Not at all You gave me nothing to understand. You’re going to have to tell me why we shouldn’t see each other anymore. A few weeks ago you weren’t saying anything of the sort. Nor did you say anything two weeks ago. So why do you think we should stop seeing each other?” I’m so pissed right now. There’s no basis for any argument he has or may come up with.

“Kurosak-“

“Don’t call me that!”

“-you know our relationship was purely physical, no emotions attached. I felt cheapened by the relationship so I think we should officially end it for some closure so we don’t get the wrong idea about our… relationship. It was fun, but we need to end it.” He pushes up his glasses in that arrogant way, looking completely under control, but I can see his hand trembling and him swallowing nervously.

“Don’t lie to me. Don’t you dare fucking lie to me. You know that our relationship is built on more than just sex. You know that I’m happy with you. You know that I wouldn’t even talk to you if I didn’t have any feelings for you.”

“What? No love confession? Isn’t it how it works in romance novels? Guy gets mad and confesses love to the girl and they live happily ever after?”

“Is that what you want? You want me to tell you that I love you?”

“Sure, if it ends this ridiculous talk we’re having. I have more important things I’ve got to do.”

I feel my rage escalate at his nonchalant sentences. Fuck it. I grab his arms and push him against the wall that’s we stopped at.

“Fuck you, Uryuu. Fuck you.” I can feel my hollow stirring around. Uryuu can feel it too because his eyes widen before narrowing in on me with a glare that would send even an Arrancar back to Hueco Mundo with its tail between his legs.

“Let go of me.”

“No!”

“Let go of me now.”

“Not until you tell me why you’ve been ignoring me for the past couple of weeks. Was it because goat-face walked in on us?”

He blushes but somehow manages to look angry… a confusing guy, he is.

“I don’t have to tell you anything. Now, let me go or I’ll yell out.”

“I’ll silence you.”

“And how would you do that?”

I lean down and place my lips on his, moving them slightly, hoping that he would reciprocate the kiss, which would mean that he doesn’t really think our relationship was just about sex. I continue kissing him for a few seconds before I pull away. But right before I pull away from, I feel his lips move against mine. I pull back anyway, wondering if he was really responding to the kiss or trying to say thing, but when I look at him, his eyes are closed and his cheeks are flush. 

“Uryuu…”

“Why are you so damn insistent, Kurosaki?!” 

I loosen my grip on his arms, hoping there won’t be any bruises. I press him to the wall with my body, the warmth of sharing body heat calming us from our anger.

“Why are you so fucking stubborn? Didn’t I tell that I was happy with you?”

“Happy that you’re getting ass?” So… he really does feel that way. I resign myself to the fact that it was just sex and nothing more for Uryuu.

“No. I could get ass from anywhere, but it’s only your ass that I want. You understand me, and I thought I understood you. I thought we accepted each other for who we are. Maybe I was wrong. Perhaps our relationship was really shallow. Maybe I read too much into it.” I frown, my chest hurting. Taking a step back, release him completely and turning my back to him. “You know… I hope you have a nice life.”

“Kuro- um… Ichigo.” Wishy-washy bastard.

“What do you want now? You made it clear that you hate me and the time we spent together was meaningless to you. So what more could you want from me now?” Damn, he pisses me off. “Fuck! What the hell?!”

“I…” I turn and look at him, gasping when I see the tears welling up in his eyes. Then he mumbles something.

“What did you say?”

“I don’t hate you… at all.”

“Then what is it? You pity me for falling in love with someone who clearly is so selfish that they would toy with my emotions. You’re sad because you won’t be having sex anymore? Really, what is it?”

“Will you shut up for a minute?! Let me defend myself. This argument is really one-sided if you don’t let your opponent get any talk time.” I huff in my stubbornness, smirking to myself that Ishida actually believes our relationship isn’t this one-sided, physical thing he was talking about.

“Ok. Talk. Or quit wasting my time.” I scowl at him as I watch as he deflates a bit, sliding down the wall into a crouch. I stand above him, hovering over him in an intimidating way, putting the pressure on him.

“Ichigo,” he starts in a small voice, “I really enjoyed our time together. I enjoyed everything about it. I want more. I need more, but I can’t push myself into anything more than what we have. I can’t. Too many times have I been promised something from people I care about, and too many times, they’ve let me down. My father promised my mom that he would take care of me, but as soon as I was old enough, he stopped. He began to ignore me. My grandfather cared for me. I truly felt abandoned when he was killed by those hollows and I can’t bear that feeling again.” His bangs shield his eyes from me, but I can tell he’s showing me a great amount of himself

I crouch down in front of him, staring at him in wonder. I knew that he kept to himself for a reason, I just didn’t know that the reason was that. “But I don’t break my promises. If I promised to get you ice cream in the middle of the night, I would. If I promised I would stay with you, I would. You just have to trust me on that.”

“And I want to. Kami, how I want to... You’re the only one who’s made the effort to even be around me. Other people would ask if I wanted to each lunch with them, and when I declined, they would never ask again. But you… You insisted and if I hadn’t walked to the roof that time, I’m sure you would have carried me.”

“So then why not just trust me anyway? I trust you with my life. I trusted you enough to fuck me though you did bind me at first. I’d let you fuck me again whenever you want to. I trust you enough for that. You trust me with your body. How can you not trust me with your heart? I’ve given you mine.”

And somehow, I’ve startled my Quincy. He opens and closes his mouth in a good impression of a fish, assuming he’s trying to find something to say… just there’s nothing coming out.

“BAKA! Why do you say embarrassing things like that?” He looks away from me, his face burning a bright red. 

“What was embarrassing about that?” He’s so confusing sometimes.

“Eh, uh… betsuni…” Liar.

“Uryuu.”

“Ichigo, I…”

He starts to say something but then he closes his mouth. If he has something to say, I wish he’d hurry the fuck up and say it. I stare at him for a few moments while he tries to say what he’s been trying to say. Finally after a few more seconds of the fish impression, I can’t take it anymore.

I lean forward, placing my hands on his cheeks and kiss him. I kiss him softly, a kiss meaning much more than the sex I would like to have with him right now. He grunts into the kiss as he catches his balance, grabbing onto my shoulders. I keep my eyes open to see his reaction only to find his eyes staring back into mine filled with fear and longing and more emotions than I’ve ever seen from him. His hands start balling into fists as the kiss continues on. Finally, I let my eyes slip close, breathing heavily through my nose as I lick at his lips for entrance. When he opens his mouth and my tongue greets his after two weeks, he groans into my mouth and pushes me away from him. 

“You know you can breathe through your nose”, I tease. I stand up, my legs tired from being in that position too long, holding my hand out to help him stay. He stares at it for a moment before he grabs it and he’s standing against the wall.

“Ichigo… I don’t know if I can give you everything you want. I mean, I really like you.” His face flushes under my palms, his skin warming with the redness. “I really like you a lot even though you’re loud and reckless and have no sense of self and a complete dumbass.”

….

I think he just confessed to me. Is that what a normal confession is like? Do girls insult the guys they like when they confess? Well it is Uryuu. He insults me when he says arigato. 

Holy fuck! Uryuu just said that he likes me a lot. Does that mean he loves me? Is liking someone a lot the same as loving them? 

How do I respond to that?

“I love you, too.” Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! I went too fucking far. I’m an idiot. I stare at him with something akin to horror on my face as I watch his response. First his eyes widen and his mouth drops open. And then he stares at me.

He fixes his faces within a few moments, looking warily at me. “Do you mean it? Do you really love me?”

“Yes.” I say without hesitation, firming my expression into one of determination and confidence. I find my heart fluttering when he smiles softly at me.

He places a hand on my chest, over my heart, probably feeling my racing heart. He moves it up over my shoulder and up my neck, running his fingers through the shorter hairs on the nape of my neck. He pulls my head forward until our foreheads’ touch, our bodies touching. I can feel his warm breath fanning across my lips, his breath coming out in short pants.

Suddenly his other hand joins the other, his body tensing all over, his hands in fists. “Ichigo. Ichigo.” My name is a mantra on his lips. He closes his eyes tightly, his teeth bore in some sort of anguish. “Fuck it.” 

Fuck what?! 

And then his lips are smashed against mine, his mouth open as if he’s trying to devour me. I open my mouth to him, our tongues waltzing around each other, our bodies pressing closer together.

Was he trying to resist something earlier? Was he losing control of himself?

Uryuu pulls away from the kiss suddenly and pinning me with a glare, he says in a deep throaty tone, “My apartment.” I look at him confused until he grabs my hand, tugging me behind him as he nearly begins to run, his apartment only a few blocks away. And somehow I can’t bring myself to care that my fingers are being squeezed to the point of breaking or that I’m somehow lost since it seems were taking a different route to his apartment. All I can do is look at the back of his head, at his perfectly, shiny, black hair as the wind from his movement stirs the strands in their rest. I just follow him in a confused haze, thinking about his words, “I like you a lot”. To me, it sounds like “I love you”, but I know it’s his way of protecting himself still. I can’t hold it against him. I’m just glad to know of his feelings and that it’s all out in the open.

He turns a corner while I’m not paying attention, nearly flinging me into the wall. Talk about a wake-up call. 

After THAT, I tug my hand from his, pushing him against the nearest wall, pressing him into it, my body pressing against his. And I kiss him hard, kissing him slowly, my hands running up his sides, untucking his shirt as our mouths battle for dominance, the kiss wet and passionate. “Why the rush, Uryuu?”

“Shut up!” He fists his hands in my hair, pulling my mouth harder against his, my body flush against his. It’s at that moment that I feel his heart racing against my chest. And I know that it isn’t from our slight sprint. He’s been as many battles as I have and he isn’t easily winded. Knowing that his heart is beating that fast makes my heart beat faster for him. 

Kami, I want him so bad right now. I think we’ve just taken a major step in our relationship.

And then he’s pushing me off of him, his chest heaving as he gives me a heated glare. Then he simply turns and stalks away. What did I do to piss him off now?

He turns his head, looking at me sideward. “You coming?” And he steps into his apartment complex gate. Well hell… I didn’t know we were already here… I jog after him, only slowing to see his sweet ass in those forsaken pants. 

“Quit staring at my ass, Ichigo.” How he does it fucking amazes me. So I slip my finger into his belt loop, tugging him back against me, my arms wrapping around his waist, our steps in sync. And somehow, without falling, we make it to his door, my lips suctioning onto his neck as he pulls his keys from his pocket to unlock the door. 

It seems he’s having a bit of a problem as he keeps losing the key and drops his keys. Though I can’t complain about the dropping because he bent over, his ass just… there... I couldn’t stop staring. Well, that is until he punched my leg and stood up. 

He finally gets the key into the door and unlocks the door and we fall into his home, him on his back and me on top of him, kissing him senseless. I grind my hips against his, managing somehow to close his door, my mouth working its way down his jaw line. 

And then I feel a slight burning sensation on my back… Good fuck, he has some sharp fingernails. I’m pretty sure I’m now missing skin on my back as he just clawed at my shirt to remove it. He could’ve at least asked me to remove it... I sit up to my knees and gaze at him, pulling my shirt off my body, my eyes never leaving his as I toss away my shirt.

“Bed?”

I don’t think he can speak. He just keeps nodding at me. Whatever. I pull him to his feet and hold his hand as I take a few steps, pushing him backwards onto the bed. I crawl over top of him, leaning down and taking his mouth with another passionate kiss, his tongue trying to choke me as his arms wrap around my neck. I lean back up, pulling him with me so he’s sitting in front of me, panting harshly, my eyes roaming over his body. 

Nipples? Check. Bulge? Check. Crooked glasses? Check.

“Shirt.” Apparently I’m losing my words too. No more sentences for me.

But he gets the message. With the buttons that just exploded off his shirt and hitting me in the forehead. 

But I can’t care. I lean over and lick his nipple, my fingers pinching the other as he grips one of his pillows hard, his eyes half-lidded as he arches his back, his mouth hanging open as a hoarse cry sounds from him. 

I can’t even think. 

I lick my way down his belly, my eyes closed for fear of seeing something so... hot that I cum too early. When I reach his pants, I look up at him, his eyes now closed as if waiting for the inevitable pleasure. Smirking, I open his belt and pants, pulling his pants and underwear off, leaving him in just his black socks which I promptly peel off, gazing down at him.

“Ich... igo...” So he has words left. And did his voice reach a new level of sexy? Damn.

And then he trumps his voice as he rolls over onto his stomach and looks back at me, his hips moving against the sheets. 

Fuck. I’m definitely not going to last long. He always knows how to make me react strongest. And I’m sure he evilly exploits it just to get me to fuck him faster and harder. Bitch.

I slide back a bit on my knees and lean over, spreading his cheeks and push my tongue against his entrance.

So loud! 

I don’t think I’ve seen him this sensitive; not even when we first started fucking. He just about came up off the bed and he ripped the sheets from the mattress. I’m doing something right.

I bury my face between his cheek and lap at his entrance, holding his hips tightly, my tongue flat against his hole, watching up his back as he squirms and moans and pushes back against my tongue. Perhaps two weeks is too long for us to go without any contact. 

“Fucking put it in!” So demanding... 

“I’ve gotta prepare you a little...”

“Fuck it! Put it in me now!” Greedy little fucker.

But I appease him by sitting up to my knees and digging under the poor, abused pillow for the lube, pulling out the almost empty tube. And then I drop it when I look down and see him with two fingers in his ass, pumping them in and out, stretching himself. 

Kami-sama, give me strength!

I open my pants, letting the lube rest against his squirming hips, pushing my underwear and pants to mid-thigh, not wanting to waste any more time. He looks back as I grab the lube again and immediately reaches for my cock, stroking me, my body growing rigid as I love the feel of his hand on my member. 

Those finger... FUCK.

I remove his hand from my cock and slather on some lube, tossing the now empty tube onto the floor. 

And he lifts his hips.

We both aren’t going to last long at this pace.

I put my cock against his entrance and hold his hip, letting him push back and control how fast everything is goING! 

He could’ve gone slower. Fuck, he could’ve gone much slower... Should’ve gone Kami... 

He’s going to take my member all at once and then start riding it? I can’t leave him hanging.

I pull his hips against mine and slam forward at the same time, smirking as I watch his chest hit the bed, burying his face in the pillow, his moans hardly muffled by the cotton. I watch as he rolls his hips, moving back and forth counter my thrusts, his voice so hoarse and loud that my balls are already tensing.

“Uryuu~”

I pretty sure he’s not supposed to orgasm that soon. It’s probably the two weeks of no Ichigo... probably.

I reach below him and wrap my hand around his twitching cock as it shoots cum onto the sheets, stroking him as I continue to thrust into him.

“Ichigo! Fuck!” You’re welcome.

I lick my fingers of his cum, tasting it for a moment before gripping his hips and pulling him back, going as deep as my hips would allow me to go, grunting as I empty my balls into him, moaning his name quietly, just loud enough for him to hear before I collapse on top of him and roll to the side, my member still in him.

And we lay there, listening to each other pant, a sound we weren’t sure we would ever hear again. 

Content.


End file.
